Mon nom est Winchester
by karlimer
Summary: Traduction de I am Winchester. Une jeune fille venant du futur débarque chez Bobby, laissant Castiel et les frères Winchester perplexes. D'autant plus que la gamine, revêche, n'a pas l'air de vouloir coopérer...
1. Prologue

**Mon nom est Winchester**

**Titre : I am Winchester**

**Auteur : Heart Torn Out**

**Pairing : slash Dean/Castiel**

**Traductrice : Karlimer**

**C'est mon premier travail de traduction sur le site de , alors soyez indulgent. **

**Pour ma première trad, je voulais vraiment vous faire partager cette fic que j'aime beaucoup.**

**L'histoire a été écrite en un long One shot dans la version anglaise mais j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore de combiens mais l'histoire fera surement plus de 50 pages sur words. Car elle fait 20 000 mots à la base. Mais le produit fini sera surement 1/3 plus long.**

**Pour l'instant, je suis a mi-chemin mais je posterais surement 1 fois par semaine, histoire de me laisser le temps de finir.**

**Je tiens encore à remercier Heart de m'avoir donnée sa permission pour traduire son histoire et peut être même la séquelle sur laquelle elle est entrain de travailler (croisons les doigts pour que l'inspiration soit avec elle).**

**Envoyez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis. Je n'ai pas de beta donc excusez moi si certaines fautes sont insérées dans le texte.**

**Voici le prologue pour vous donner un avant goût. C'est un peu cours, mais le Chapitre 1 devrait suivre dans peu de temps.**

**Bonne lecture! **

**Prologue**

**23 Novembre 2030, 5:00 du matin.**

Mary n'avait vraiment pas le moral.

C'est d'humeur morose qu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, spunky son golden retriever sur les talons. Elle se dirigea vers la chaine hifi et y déposa son Ipod qu'elle régla en mode aléatoire : autant laisser les morceaux défilés.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une bière qu'elle n'ouvrit que d'une main, l'autre étant occupée à

en refermer la porte.

Oh... Oui...C'est vrai... Elle n'avait pas l'âge légal pour consommer de l'alcool.

Mais dans sa famille avec toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vues, avoir 18 ans suffisait amplement. En plus, ça ne dérangeait pas ces parents si elle prenait une bière une fois de temps en temps. Et merde, parfois ils se réunissaient et buvaient tous ensemble.

C'était comme ça chez eux. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Elle posa sa bière sur le comptoir et partit remplir le lave vaisselle. Alors qu'elle y déposait les assiettes sales, sa main rentra en contact avec des restes de nourritures resté collés.

Berk! Elle allait tuer son père. Si sa dernière chasse n'avait pas raison de lui, évidement.

Elle gémit de dépit, cette fois ci, elle était énervé à présent.

Donc parce qu'elle était une fille, _leur fille_, pas vraiment comme les autres et qu'elle n'avait que dix huit ans. Elle n'avait pas le droit de participer à cette chasse qui avait l'air super cool?

D'accord, ça avait l'air d'être dangereux, mais...Elle secoua la tête ...Vraiment, ils s'inquiétaient pour rien.

D'un coup de pied elle referma le lave vaisselle. Soudain elle s'immobilisa, son attention attirée par une chanson : un mélange entre pop et country joué aux violons et à la guitare.

Incroyable!

Comment cette chanson s'était elle retrouvée sur son ipod? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais a bien réfléchir ça ne l'étonnerait pas que ce soit une blague de son cousin John.

C'était un vrai aimant à embrouille, mais elle l'adorait.

Le plus drôle?

C'est qu'il allait déjà à l'université alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y mettre les pieds et elle venait juste d'avoir son bac!

Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais la chanson avait un rythme entrainant qui donnait envie de danser. Sans compter que l'effet de la canette qu'elle avait bue à moitié se faisait maintenant sentir et l'idée de se trémousser comme une folle lui parue tellement bonne qu'elle se mit à sauter et remuer dans tout les sens.

Spunky commençait lui aussi à s'exciter : il tournoyait autour de sa maitresse et la suivait partout alors que celle ci se donnait en spectacle sans se soucier d'avoir l'air ridicule. Elle saisit le jouet que spunky mâchouiller dans sa gueule, ce qui le força à suivre les mouvements erratiques de la jeune fille qui avait fait de son chien son partenaire de danse improvisé. Elle poussa un cri enthousiaste quand la chanson fût terminée et qu'une autre commença. Elle reprit sa canette sur le comptoir renversa la tête et la vida d'une traite et sourit alors qu'elle lançait sa cannette par dessus son épaule à l'aveuglette.

« Panier! » s'écria-t-elle fièrement même si personne n'était là pour faire état de son exploit. Ces parents étant à la chasse mentionner plus tôt.

Elle aurait pu appeler son grand père et lui demander de venir lui tenir compagnie ou même son cousin John. Mais elle se contenta de rester assisse perdue dans ces pensées. Ses parents dont les photos au mur attirèrent son regard, dominé le plus son esprit. Tendant le bras vers un des cadres, elle se baisa le bout du doigt et le pressa sur la joue de la version photographique de chacun de ses parents.

Elle se demanda pour la millionième fois comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Accolée contre le mur, elle se remémora leur réponse.

« Ah. Oui... C'est grâce à moi!? »

Et puis soudainement une lumière aveuglante apparue devant elle. Par réflexe la main de Mary se porta sur le couteau qu'elle portait à sa ceinture. Mais elle ne percevait aucune menace juste cette lumière.

« Hé, il y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle voulait tenter d'abord l'approche pacifique.

« Hé, toi la lumière blanche bizarre. C'est à toi que je parle espèce de ... »

Tout à coup sa vision s'assombrit et elle perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre original : I am Winchester**

**Auteur : Heart Torn Out**

**Pairing : slash Dean/Castiel**

**Traductrice : Karlimer**

**Merci à Ina, Dark Angel Uria et Chris pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment motivé. **

**En signe de gratitude, j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 1 aujourd'hui. Car réflexion faite, le prologue était vraiment cours. Et je trouve que le premier chapitre nous plonge dans l'ambiance de cette fic beaucoup plus que le prologue. **

**Le chapitre 2 sera posté vendredi prochain comme prévu.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1**

**South Dakota, 2010**

_ T'es sérieux Cas? Le paradis est devenu un vrai capharnaüm? T'es sur que c'est le terme qui définit le mieux la situation? Et puis capharnaüm... T'es sur que c'est un mot?

Dean tourna le dos à l'ange. Pour être honnête, il détestait quand l'ange disparaissait sans crier gare, sans même un au revoir. Mais l'aîné des Winchester avait-il été un jour honnête avec lui-même?

Le soupir que Castiel émit en réponse fit accélérer les battements du cœur de Dean. _Non_, pensa Dean _mon cœur ne bat pas plus vite. Je couve quelque chose, c'est tout. _

Quand il se retourna, il sut que c'était un mensonge une autre vérité qu'il n'admettrait jamais.

_ Dean, je l'ai expliqué à mainte reprise. Je veux vous aider toi et Sam autant que possible, mais

maintenant je dois partir...

Etait-il entrain d'hésiter?

_Mais si ça peut te tranquilliser je peux te prévenir de mon départ cette fois-ci et faire le serment de revenir.

Dean sentit l'ombre d'un sourire s'afficher au coin de sa bouche et une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Il adorait l'idée.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait que l'ange se sente obliger de lui rendre des comptes. Surtout qu'il était celui qui était le plus redevable des deux.

_ Désolé Cas, j'ai été con sur ce coup là. Si tu dois y aller va-y, s'écria-t-il, ponctuant ses dires d'un geste exaspéré de la main.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour ajouter quelque chose, lorsque tout à coup un flash de lumière les aveugla momentanément.

Ébloui, Dean trébucha et bascula vers l'arrière entrainant l'ange dans sa chute.

Quand la lumière eut enfin disparue, Dean ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que le visage de Castiel se trouver à quelque centimètre du sien. Pendant une seconde, ils restèrent figé, aucun des deux ne faisant mine de se dégager. Puis Dean s'exclama d'un air irrité :

_Cas... l'espace vitale, tu te rappelle?

Castiel se redressa immédiatement et comme pour faire amende honorable, aida Dean à se relever. Le hic, c'était qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour l'avoir écrasé sous son poids. Le hic, c'était qu'il aimait le sentir contre lui. Le hic, c'était...

_Dean, s'écria Castiel. La confusion évidente dans sa voix attira l'attention de Dean et le tira de ses pensées.

Dean suivit le regard de l'ange et écarquilla les yeux ébahis. Et Dean Winchester se retrouvait rarement ébahi (il en avait trop vu).

Car là juste dans le salon de Bobby se trouvait une fille. Elle portait un jean délavé usé aux genoux, un t-shirt au logo de Led Zepplin et des bottes marrons foncés au cuir usé.

Elle donnait l'impression d'être complètement déphaser et le trench-coat en cuir qu'elle portait lui semblait étrangement familier. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, qui étaient d'un vert tirant sur le brun, il fut surpris d'entendre Castiel, étouffer une exclamation de surprise.

A dire vrai la couleur de ces yeux tout comme celle de ces cheveux, noirs, avaient quelque chose de familier mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où provenait ce sentiment de déjà vu.

_ Hé, c'est quoi ce b...commença Dean.

Mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua le couteau qui était apparu dans la main de l'inconnue après qu'elle se soit redressée d'un bond sans utiliser les mains, faisant ainsi virevolter son trench-coat.

Le couteau semblait ancien et tout aussi familier que l'inconnue.

_Tu restes où tu es, mec parvient-elle à articuler malgré sa confusion.

Cela estomaqua Dean, cette gamine avait du caractère.

_ Tu vois, petite. C'est toi qui as débarqué dans notre salon alors...

Une expression étrange passa dans son regard, très étrange et elle s'écria :

_Hé! J'ai jamais dit que je savais comment j'avais atterri ici. Alors toi et ton ange peuvent la mettre en veilleuse. Hé ...maintenant que j'y pense... vous êtes en couple tous les deux?

Dean et Cas partagèrent un regard entendu. Il n'était certainement pas en couple, bien sur. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Dean aurait été contre, rien que l'idée de lui et Cas ensemble, en couple, lui réchauffait le coeur.

Argh, on allait le condamné à l'enfer.

Encore.

Et cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sur que Cas se porterait volontaire pour l'en sortir.

_Nous ne sommes pas en couple, déclara Cas sans quitter des yeux Dean, et était-ce une lueur de regret qu'il avait cru voir passer dans ses yeux, il ne saurait trop dire car elle avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

_Et comment sais tu que c'est un ange, cracha Dean.

_Je le sais, c'est tout. Je n'es rien d'autre à ajouter. Sinon la manière dont vous vous dévorez des yeux c'est juste une habitude bizarre, demanda-t-elle sur un ton provocateur.

Dean se tourna vers elle, en colère à présent. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer Cas mais cette gamine commençait à lui courir sur le haricot.

_Et on peut savoir qui tu es? Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris comment se tenir en société.

Sa remarque fit passer une expression étrange sur son visage.

Elle déglutit nerveusement, comme si tout un coup elle réalisait à qui elle s'adressait. Et soudainement son regard, fixé sur lui, avait quelque chose de déroutant qui lui donnait l'impression de passer à côté d'une information vitale.

Cas avait gardé le silence durant cet échange, lorsque Dean se tourna vers lui, il remarqua qu'il avait adopté cette pose contemplative, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, qui généralement faisait battre son coeur plus vite.

_Ouais mes parents m'ont appris comment me tenir. Ils m'ont aussi appris à pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton acide.

_Et qui peut bien être l'heureux parent qui t'a appris ça? Riposta-t-il.

A peine avait il formulé sa question, qu'elle éclata de rire. Cas, confus, se rapprocha de Dean tout en se demandant si la réaction de la jeune fille était normale.

_Est ce que les humains réagissent toujours de cette manière face à cette question?

Dean hocha négativement la tête, confus lui aussi. Mais c'était quoi cette réaction, bordel?

_ Qui m'a...quelle bonne blague! Marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle même.

Puis dirigeant son regard vers eux, elle répondit :

_Mon père. Mon père et celui qui m'a appris à pas me laisser faire.

_Et...ajouta Dean espérant l'inciter à révéler le nom de celui ci.

Elle fronça les yeux, irrités :

_Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, conclut elle. En profitant, peu après, du silence qui suivit pour ranger son couteau.

_Bon, c'est quoi ton nom, la fille au couteau, reprit Dean avec arrogance tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle recula d'un pas, semblant hésiter, mais finie par répondre :

_Mary

Dean se figea. La mention du prénom de sa mère s'accompagnait toujours pour lui d'une peine profonde.

_Mary? Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Mary comment?

Sa question eut un effet fulgurant. Elle lui lança un de ces regard noir, le genre que Sammy adorait lui lançait, observa-t-il pensivement.

_Tu sais quoi Winchester?...Je te dois rien.

_Eh bien, tu vois je ne crois pas...commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Hé, attendez une minute. Elle venait de l'appeler Winchester. Comment connaissait-elle son nom? Il ne s'était jamais présenté.

Avant que Dean puisse approfondir la question, Sam eut la bonne idée de faire son apparition. Il fixa la fille la bouche grande ouverte, étonné. Son regard allant de Dean à Cas pour s'arrêter enfin sur Dean.

_Dean...euh..Est ce que c'est une de tes...tu vois ce que je veux dire? Demanda-t-il pas du tout confortable avec la question.

_Hein? S'exclama Dean qui ne comprenait pas, mais alors vraiment pas où Sam voulait en venir.

Castiel décida d'éclaircir sa lanterne :

_Je pense que Sam se demande si vous et la jeune femme avaient eu des relations sexuelles, déclara Castiel, sèchement, tous en lançant un regard accusateur à Sam, blessé et irrité que Sam puisse concevoir une telle conduite de la part de son frère, alors qu'ils se trouvaient chez Bobby.

D'une même voix Dean et Mary s'exclamèrent indignés : "Oh mon dieu! Ça va pas la tête! Espèce de pervers!" Pour ensuite se dévisager d'un air dégouté.

_Okay waouh, on se calme, tempera-t-il une expression de soulagement s'affichant sur son visage, on est d'accord pour dire que c'était un malentendu...Mais c'est marrant à quel point vous étiez synchrone sur ce point, à croire que vous avez grandi ensemble.

Sam observa avec curiosité la réaction que son commentaire élicita chez la jeune femme. D'une manière étrange, son visage semblait s'assombrir et à cela s'ajoutait l'indéfinissable sensation de déjà vu qui l'assaillit, comme si une part de lui la reconnaissait.

Et sur le coup, il aurait juré l'avoir entendue murmurer distinctement : "plus ou moins". Mais il n'était sur de rien.

Alors que Dean et Castiel se demandaient que faire d'elle. Sam se concentra sur elle. Il était sur de l'avoir déjà rencontré, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_On se connait?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. On pouvait compter sur Sam pour essayer de rationaliser les situations les plus absurdes. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une bière. Il décida que si Sam avait tellement envie de perdre son temps à questionner la pimbêche, un petit tour dans la cuisine pour extraire une bière du frigo était de mise. Il se dirigea donc vers celle-ci, suivi de près par Castiel qui ne pensait pas que laisser Dean seul avec un frigo rempli de packs de bières soit une idée judicieuse.

Quand ils furent enfin seul, elle répondit finalement :

_Non...Non, tu ne me connais pas.

Sam soupira, déçu, lui pria de ne pas quitter la pièce car il devait rejoindre son frère et l'ange pour discuter de la situation.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, pour la seconde fois il crut percevoir un faible murmure :

_Mais moi, je vous connais.


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre: I am Winchester**

**Auteur: Heart Torn Out**

**Pairing: slash Dean/Castiel**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Mon plus long chapitre (12 pages). Il m'était impossible de le couper sans que ça fasse artificiel. Donc j'ai décidé de le laisser tel quel.**

**Les chapitres 3 et 4 sont déjà traduits, il me reste plus qu'à les corriger. Là, je travaille sur le chapitre 5 qui je devrais pouvoir compléter rapidement.**

**Ina, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que ce long chapitre t'aidera à tenir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2**

_On fait quoi, maintenant?Demanda Sam à Dean qui était assis à la table de la cuisine de Bobby. Castiel se tenait, impassible pareille à lui-même, debout juste derrière Dean.

_On découvre comment elle est arrivée ici, pourquoi et comment la renvoyer chez elle. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, Sammy. Commença Dean.

Durant l'échange, Castiel ne prit pas la parole une seule fois. Il semblait distrait, son attention attiré ailleurs. On pouvait sentir l'énergie angélique qui l'enveloppait crépiter autour de lui alors que son visage aux yeux fermés affichés un air concentré comme s'il cherchait à résoudre un puzzle déroutant.

Dean, qui surprit Castiel avec les yeux fermés pour la énième fois, décida de s'enquérir du problème qui occupait l'attention de l'ange :

_Cas, qu'est ce qui se passe?

L'ange ouvrit les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté et déclara :

_J'essaie de sentir la présence de la fille, Mary.

Sam sursauta et recula d'un pas et demanda :

_Elle s'appelle Mary.

Dean confirma d'un hochement de tête, sachant que son frère réagirait plus ou moins de la même manière que lui : peine, chagrin, confusion et remord.

_Ho...o...Bafouilla Sam

_Mais...Castiel reprit, cette fois, fronçant les sourcils confus.

_Mais quoi? demanda Dean inquiet.

_Mais je n'arrive pas à la sentir ou à la trouver, c'est comme si quelque chose masquer sa présence.

Inciter par le geste entendu de Dean, Sam alla vérifier que la jeune fille se trouvait toujours dans le petit salon miteux. Et comme il s'y attendait Mary était bien là, assise sur le canapé, l'injure au bord des lèvres, maussade, un air courroucé fiché de manière permanente au visage.

Sam retourna dans la cuisine, les sourcils froncés.

_Elle est toujours là. Va-y Cas réessaye pour voir.

Et Cas essaya, il concentra tout son pouvoir angélique pour la trouver.

Après un certain temps, Castiel rouvrit les yeux. Son regard accrocha alors celui de Dean et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'ignorer les réactions physiques de son enveloppe corporelle, il se contenta de répondre :

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à la sentir.

_Donc récapitulons, déclara Dean, soit elle n'a pas d'âme ou alors...

_Ou...tout comme nous, on lui a gravé des signes de protection enochiens sur les côtes pour empêcher les anges de la détecter, finit Sam.

Ils se tournèrent vers Castiel qui acquiesça.

_Oui, les deux sont possibles. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Dean se leva, saisit sa bière qu'il avait laissé entamer sur la table et la vida d'une traite. Puis Il la lança par-dessus son épaule à l'aveuglette dans l'évier.

_Panier, marmonna-t-il.

Puis il ajouta :

_On va lui parler. On va lui tirer les verres du nez. Elle va nous donner des réponses ou sinon ça va barder...

Sur ceux, il quitta la pièce à grand pas et après avoir échanger un regard avec Sam, Castiel lui emboîta le pas suivi de près par le plus jeune des Winchester.

Ils se rendirent au salon où Dean se trouvait déjà debout en face de la fille, Mary.

Tous deux arboraient la même expression butée et se fusillaient du regard si intensément que Castiel craignait de les voir explosé simultanément si jamais il osait prendre la parole.

_Bon maintenant gamine, tu crache le morceau, exigea Dean, je t'écoute.

Mary passa la langue entre les lèvres, pendant un instant elle sembla perdre contenance. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle n'allait pas perdre ses moyens face à une peur irrationnelle.

_Crachait quoi ? Le morceau ? Désolé, mais je crois que ça va pas être possible.

Sam vit Dean se morde les lèvres de frustration. Apparemment, la jeune fille savait se défendre et pour ça Sam ne pouvait que saluer sa force de caractère.

_On a une grande gueule, hein ?

Durant un bref instant une expression douloureuse passa sur son visage mais elle fut rapidement remplacer par la colère.

_Je veux ton nom, ton âge et savoir d'où tu viens. Demanda Dean sur un ton sans appel. Cette gamine l'avait menacé avec un couteau et fait des insinuations sur lui et Cas qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

_Je l'ai déjà dit mon nom est Mary, j'ai 18 ans si ça vous intéresse. Et _où _n'est pas la question que vous devriez me poser. Répondit-elle sur un ton tout aussi cavalier.

Dean jeta un regard en coin à Sam et Castiel. Il espérait qu'eux aussi aient compris le sous-entendu. Si on ne pouvait pas lui demander d'_où_ elle venait, l'alternative ne pouvait être que _quand_.

_Okay, gamine, de quelle année viens-tu ? Reprit-il en grinçant des dents. Se faire mener par le bout du nez par une gamine de 18 ans n'améliorait vraiment pas son humeur, même s'il devait admettre être impressionné par son audace.

Le sourire suffisant que sa question lui arracha lui donna envie de casser quelque chose. Ce que Castiel remarqua immédiatement.

_Waouh, on t'a déjà dit que t'était un vrai génie ? Pourquoi, je te dirais quoi que ce soit, vu la manière dont tu te comportes avec moi ?

Dean était sur le point d'ajouter une réplique bien sentie quand Sam l'interrompit et déclara :

_Elle n'a pas tort. Tu n'as pas cessé de l'agresser.

La remarque de Sam fit sourire la jeune fille.

_En voilà un qui sait être patient.

Puis elle ajouta si bas que personne n'entendit :

_Il avait raison. C'est de lui que John tient.

Sam hocha la tête et écarta Dean de la jeune fille. L'aîné des Winchester leva les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre Castiel debout un peu plus loin. L'ange et Dean échangèrent un signe de la tête. Puis leur regard s'accrocha. Aucun des deux ne semblaient s'en apercevoir mais ils ne pouvaient détacher les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Sam de son côté discutait avec Mary.

_Hé Mary, je me présente, je suis Sam Winchester.

Elle sourit et acquiesça :

_Évidement. Tu ne peux être que Sam Winchester.

Rendu perplexe par la réponse de la jeune fille, Sam continua néanmoins :

_Hum...d'accord. Donc, Mary. De quelle année viens-tu ?

Elle soupira :

_Eh bien, si tu veux vraiment savoir...2030.

Sam s'étrangla presque lorsqu'il répéta la question incrédule:

_Quel année ?

Elle soupira fortement soulevant d'un souffle la frange qui tombait sur ses yeux et répondit :

_D'accord Sam, si tu me crois pas je peux rien faire pour toi.

Hein ? Sam semblait avoir énervé la jeune fille. Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre s'il voulait des réponses.

_Heu...désolée...je ne voulais pas...

_Mets la en veilleuse, l'interrompit elle grossièrement.

Et alors un silence pesant s'installa. Cherchant de l'aide pour diffuser la situation, Sam se tourna vers Dean et Castiel et constata qu'ils se fixaient toujours du regard. Il soupira. Inutile d'espérer de l'aide de ses deux-là.

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle brisa le silence d'elle-même.

_Ils se sont toujours fixer du regard comme ça ? Ça a commencé quand exactement ?

Voyant là une occasion de briser la glace, Sam s'empressa de répondre :

_Ça fait quelques années maintenant...pourquoi ?

Si elle venait du futur, les connaissait elle ? Son regard s'était fait lointain.

Mais bien vite, elle se reprit. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser les images que son esprit avait conjurées.

_Heu pour rien...j'étais juste curieuse. Dit-elle.

Sam acquiesça acceptant sa réponse.

_Donc...2030. Est ce qu'il a des voitures volantes ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux :

_Non

_Y a-t-il de grandes différence entre là-bas et maintenant ?

_Non

Sam soupira, frustré. D'abord, elle se comportait comme une gamine égocentrique et la seconde d'après il parlait à un mur.

Génial.

Avec la chance qu'il avait, ça l'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait un trouble du comportement ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

_Bon...Passons à l'essentiel : as-tu une âme ou des marques de protection contre la détection angélique? Déclara Dean, qui avait enfin réussit à arracher son regard des yeux de Castiel (un exploit, vu la difficulté de la tâche), et était décidé à ajouter son grain de sel.

Mary se leva et s'approcha de Dean d'un air menaçant. Et à sa grande surprise, l'aîné des Winchester se sentait menacé. Il émanait de la jeune fille une présence anormalement pesante.

_De une, j'ai bel est bien une âme et de deux rien ne te donne l'autorité nécessaire pour me poser ce genre de question.

Dean cligna des yeux, surpris. Il se tourna vers Sam et commenta :

_Jésus, Sam! T'entends ça ?

Sam ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Tout un coup Castiel décida d'intervenir et offrit :

_Elle a une âme, je la vois dans ces yeux.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui furieuse, un état qui semblait la caractérisé.

_Non mais Cas, ça va pas la tête ? Arrête de farfouiller à l'intérieur.

Personne, à part Dean, ne remarqua qu'elle avait utilisé son surnom pour l'interpeller...comme si elle le connaissait. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire personne ne le lui avait présenté. Elle ne pouvait donc pas connaître son nom...et encore moins son surnom.

Castiel, de son côté, affichait un air contrit.

_Je suis désolé Mary. Ce n'était pas mon intention de vous mettre dans une situation inconfortable.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

_Ouais, si tu le dis Cas.

Étrangement, Dean ne supportait pas la manière dont elle se comportait avec Cas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le prendre de haut, de lui manquer de respect, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait ça le mettait hors de lui. Il s'approcha de Mary, qui reculait à mesure qu'il avançait, jusqu'à se retrouvait acculée contre le mur. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Et même si une part de lui était conscient de l'effrayé, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêchait.

_Tu tiens ta langue, jeune fille, tu m'entends? Je ne tolérerais aucun manque de respect envers lui, vociféra Dean.

Il pointa un index rageur vers l'ange.

_Avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour sauver le monde, tu te dois de le respecter. Sans lui le monde aurait été détruit et tu ne serais même pas née. Alors t'a intérêt à lui montrait tout le respect qu'il mérite, tu m'entends?

Il y avait dans les yeux de Mary un je ne sais quoi qu'il ne parvint pas identifier, d'autant plus qu'elle finit par détourner le regard et baisser les yeux au sol, laissant alors échappé un faible « oui, Monsieur » dans un murmure.

Ces deux petits mots eurent pour effet d'arrêter net son accès de fureur. La manière dont elle les avait prononcé donnait l'impression que c'était une réponse conditionnée, une idée somme toute dérangeante.

Il se détourna alors d'elle et quitta la pièce, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et pourquoi il se retrouvait tout à coup en charge de défendre l'honneur de Castiel.

Il avait peur de laisser ses pensées s'attarder sur le sujet. Une part de lui ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi l'honneur de l'ange lui tenait tant cœur.

C'est d'un air confus que Castiel regarda Dean sortir de la pièce. Dean était furieux, vraiment furieux. Castiel se tourna alors vers la jeune fille qui avait toujours le regard visé au sol. Il se sentait honteux de la manière dont l'éclat de colère de celui-ci semblait l'affecter.

_Je m'excuse. Dean n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à vous ainsi, déclara-t-il avec tact. Lui infliger de la peine ou la faire pleurer était bien la dernière chose à faire.

Elle releva la tête : elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir tant bien que mal.

_Non, il a raison. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer irrespectueuse.

Puis il crut l'entendre ajouter tout bas mais il n'était sur de rien.

_Non de...C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état.

_Je m'appelle Castiel, dit-il, je suis un ange du seigneur. Serait-il possible de savoir pourquoi je n'arrive pas à sentir votre présence ?

Elle le considéra un moment, passa sa langue entre les lèvres.

_Heu...eh bien...heu...j'ai des marques de protections enochians gravées sur les côtes...heu...oui...c'est ça, répondit elle détournant son regard de lui.

Sam était assis sur le canapé maintenant. Il avait conscience que la situation avait mal tournée. La pauvre fille était secouée et Dean était parti bouder quelque part.

Castiel, comme à son habitude, tentait de réparer les bêtises de Dean, et Sam ne savait plus quoi faire. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour se sortir de là?

Castiel continua à l'interroger sur un ton rassurant, adoucissant sa voix pourtant rauque pour l'apaiser.

_Et quel ange a posé ses marques ?

Son regard se fixa au sien, ses yeux semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

_Je suis désolée mais c'est une information que je ne peux pas partager.

Castiel acquiesça, il comprenait le besoin de garder certains secrets quand on venait du future.

_Et d'où venait-vous?

_Lawrence, répondit elle.

Sam sursauta, surpris.

_Lawrence, Kansas.

_Qui vous a amené ici ? Continua Castiel.

Elle répondit d'une voix vacillante :

_J...je ne sais pas.

Cette réponse surpris Castiel.

_Pour quel raison êtes-vous là ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, elle réalisait enfin à quel point son prédicament semblait désespéré.

_je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, s'écria-t-elle comme si elle venait juste de le réaliser elle-même. Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'a envoyée vingt ans dans le passé, qui peut bien m'y avoir envoyée. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut bien se passer. Bordel !

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et glissa au sol, elle fixait le mur d'en face, en état de choc.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer. Cela le surprit. La seul personne pour laquelle il n'ait jamais eut ce type de réaction était Dean lorsqu'il était blessé ou en peine. Pour quels raisons se manifestaient elle maintenant.

Castiel soupira et se dirigea vers Sam. Celui ne pouvait détacher son regard de Mary comme si elle détenait tous les secrets de l'univers. Ce qui dans un sens était vrai.

_Elle dit la vérité. Elle ne sait pas qui l'a envoyée ici et pourquoi.

Sam se tourna vers Castiel.

_Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de familier à propos d'elle. Qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un que nous connaissons.

Ça le turlupiner. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Il avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue. A chaque fois qu'il avait été sur le point de trouver une réponse ; à savoir à qui elle lui faisait penser; Elle se murait dans un silence contemplative qui le faisait changer d'avis. Sam était plus que déstabilisé.

La réponse de Castiel fit sursauter le plus jeune des Winchester :

_Oui, acquiesça-t-il dérouté par sa propre affirmation, je crois que oui.

_Mais qui ? Demanda Sam dans un murmure pour que la jeune fille ne les entende pas.

Castiel qui avait le regard dans le vague, secoua soudain la tête.

_Pendant un instant, j'ai cru... Il soupira. Mais ce n'est pas... peu importe.

En temps normal, il aurait sollicité quelques éclaircissements de la part de l'ange, mais celui-ci semblait tellement confus qu'il décida de ne pas en rajouter. Ce n'était pas ça qui aurait permis de résoudre le mystère de toute façon.

Sam soupira. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Mary.

_Hé, dit-il en s'asseyant à ces côté.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui.

_Qu'es ce que tu veux Sam ? Si tu crois qu'on va avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert, tu peux toujours rêve. C'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Sam soupira de frustration.

_Tu réagit comme Dean, et crois-moi, c'est pas un compliment. Personne n'aimerait lui ressemblait.

Le commentaire de Sam avait été un peu dure mais il avait pensé que ça la ferait rire et qu'elle se serait contentée acquiescer, vu la manière dont Dean l'avait traitée. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle réagit de manière inattendue : elle le prit mal et commença par le lui faire payer.

_Hé, s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant d'un bon. Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec Dean, alors je te conseille de la fermer, espèce de crétin. Ça te fait marrer de parler dans le dos de ton frère ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, comment tu l'as trahi et blessé, après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble ! Après avoir provoqué l'apocalypse ?

Elle avait le souffle court. Son accès de colère faisait écho à celui dont Dean avait été victime un peu plus tôt.

_Rien ne t'en donne le droit, Sammy. Rien. Parce que... Qui t'as sorti du pétrin?

Elle pleurait maintenant. Sam était perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien.

_Dean.

La bouche de Sam s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois. D'où tenait-elle tous ces détails? Était-ce une info relayée parmi les cercles de chasseur dans le futur? Était-ce devenu un fait connu de notoriété publique? Non. Impossible. Les détails de leurs implications dans le déclenchement de l'apocalypse n'était connus que part ceux qui y avaient activement participé. Sam était désemparé. Comment devait-il réagir face à cette nouvelle? Et comment était elle entrait en possession de toutes ses informations? Comment?

Déstabilisé par la situation, Sam laissa, apparemment, échapper la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

_Ouah Cas. Tu devrais prendre des notes. Plus ange vengeur, tu meurs.

Sam n'aurait jamais cru que sa remarque lui faudrait de recevoir un coup de poing au visage.

Non, vraiment pas.

Mais c'est ce qui passa de toute façon.

_Hé ça va pas! S'exclama-t-il alors que Mary secoué sa main blessé et que Sam se tenait le menton. Qu'es ce qui t'a pris?

Elle était livide et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_Si tu oses parler à Castiel de cette manière encore une fois. Je jure devant Dieu que tu va voir de quel bois je me chauffe Samuel Jonathan Winchester.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, passant devant Dean qui était resté figé par le choc dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bain claquée. Castiel, Dean et Sam échangèrent alors des regards ébahis.

_Mais qu'est qui vient de se passer ? S'écria Dean

Il était venu voir comment Sam s'en sortait. Et était arrivé juste à temps pour voir Sam se faire gueuler dessus alors que la gamine s'énervait à propos de remarques désobligeantes que Sam avait fait à propos de lui et Cas. Ça ne faisait aucun sens, on aurait dit qu'elle tenait à les défendre lui et Cas. Et en plus, si ce n'était pas suffisamment bizarre, elle connaissait le nom complet de Sam. Un fait qu'il semblait être le seul à avoir relevé. Pourquoi personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter le dépassait.

_Je crois qu'elle est en colère, fit remarquer Castiel en écarquillant les yeux, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en signe de dérision. Ce qui eut pour effet de pousser Dean à lui donner un petit coup derrière la tête pour lui apprendre à se tenir.

_Arrêtes de te moquer de lui, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Sam tourna soudainement la tête vers son grand frère. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Mais le ton, avec lequel il se faisait rabrouer, lui semblait familier.

De plus, il y avait quelque chose de réjouissant dans le fait que Dean ait défendu Cas. Était-ce un signe ? Dean allait-il enfin regarder la vérité en face ?

_Bon, Qu'est-ce que vous avait trouvé. Demanda Dean.

Castiel se chargea de l'informer.

_Elle est de Lawrence ? Étrange...S'écria Dean, confus.

_Dans notre vie qu'est ce qui ne l'est pas ? Rétorqua Sam alors qu'il pressait son dos au mur. Il avait vraiment mal au menton.

Dean étouffa un rire.

_T'as un sacré coquard, Sammy. La petite Mary n'y a pas été de main morte, hein Samantha?

_La ferme Dean.

_Petit con.

_Imbécile.

Un silence s'installa. Dean soupira et déclara :

_Bon, je vais voir comment future girl va...pour m'excuser.

Sam redressa la tête soudainement et se tourna vers son frère.

_Toi ?! T'excuser ? Répéta-t-il.

Dean acquiesça :

_Hm...Ouais.

_Tu ne t'excuses jamais en temps normalement, Dean.

Un air honteux passa sur son visage.

_Crier sur une gamine de 18 ans n'est pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux, Sam. C'était mal et impardonnable.

Dean sentit tout à coup une main chaude sur son épaule et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez...avec Castiel qui le regardait avec admiration. Dean se sentit rougir. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu : Sam, qui tentait de cacher son amusement, toussota pour étouffer le rire qui lui montait à la gorge.

Le traître.

_Je suis fière de toi, Dean.

_Vraiment ? Juste pour avoir décidé de présenter mes excuses ? C'est p...pas grand-chose.

Il bégayait maintenant ? Il manquait plus que ça !

Castiel considéra sa réponse.

_En toute honnêteté ?

Dean hocha la tête, le ventre noué.

_Pour tout ce que tu as accompli jusque ici. Même si je dois admettre que ta dernière bonne action vient de se frayait un chemin en tête de la liste de tes exploits.

Dean cligna des yeux.

_Parce que tu tiens une liste ?

L'ange se contenta de sourire, coupant le souffle de Dean qui tentait de le cacher tant bien que mal.

_Quand ça te concerne Dean, toujours.

Et sur ce, il disparut.

_Bordel de...marmonna Dean.

Il soupira. Puis murmura un au revoir à l'ange. Avant de longeait le hall d'entrée et de se dirigeait vers la salle de bain où se trouvait la gamine.

Il allait droit à sa perte.

Présenter des excuses à une adolescente bagarreuse au crochet du droit ravageur ? Une promenade de santé ? Si seulement.


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre: I am Winchester**

**Auteur: Heart Torn Out**

**Pairing: slash Dean/Castiel**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Merci à Ina, Yaone-kami (j'aurais du te mentionner plus tôt mais j'avais déjà chargé mon chapitre la semaine dernière...) et Marianclea pour leur reviews. **

**Le fait de recevoir des feedbacks de lecteurs me fait beaucoup de bien. Ça me motive vraiment, donc continuez !**

**Grâce à vous, mon travail avance beaucoup plus vite que prévu, le chapitre 6 est en passe d'être compléter ! 2 /3 déjà traduit...Waouh.**

**Pour la petite histoire, dans la vie je suis étudiante en anglais. Je me destine aux métiers de la traduction (intitulé de mon diplôme). Et j'ai commencé ce projet pour me faire la main. **

**Mais je dois admettre que l'expérience est plutôt agréable.**

**J'ai déjà envie de réfléchir à mon prochain projet. A l'heure actuelle, j'ai deux histoires qui me plaisent énormément : un sterek et un chlollie (deux ship que j'adore).**

**Laissez-moi un comm si un des deux vous intéresse. Je laisserais des résumés de mes potentiels futurs projet sur mon profil ou dans de futurs postes. **

**Ce qui veut dire que si tout va bien ce projet devrait être fini dans un mois environ.**

**J'avais envisagé de faire un double poste car ce chapitre est vraiment cours comparer à celui de la semaine dernière...**

**Mais voilà, ce n'aurait pas été raisonnable...ça aurait complètement mit le bordel dans mon planning. Désolée lol... **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

Mary commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans la salle de bain exiguë de Bobby, où elle s'enfermait toujours après une dispute. Elle avait agi sur un coup de tête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle se trouvait à présent dans le passé. Elle ne devait pas laisser paraître sa connaissance des lieux. Elle devait être prudente. Elle n'existait même pas, et ses parents ne s'étaient pas encore mis ensemble !

Sinon, ça aurait fait belle lurette qu'elle leur aurait tout déballé sur son identité. Mais, comme apparemment, il n'en était rien...

Elle inspira profondément et essaya de se remémoré toutes les histoires que sa famille lui avait raconté lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Dean s'était comporté comme un malappris et lui avait flanqué la frousse de sa vie. Une fois encore, elle se prit à comparer le Dean du passé et celui du futur et fut ravi de constater qu'il se soit bonifié avec le temps. Il est certain que s'il avait tenté la même méthode sur elle dans le futur, il lui aurait cloué le bec aussi facilement que tout à l'heure : elle aurait eu trop la trouille pour lui tenir tête.

Castiel était toujours un ange ici. Le sentir fouiner à l'intérieur de sa tête et de son âme avait été plus qu'étrange. Elle était soulagée qu'il n'en soit plus capable dans le futur. Elle avait pu constater qu'il était bel bien coincé, chose qu'il niait avec véhémence dans le futur, ce qui avait toujours eu le don de faire rire son père à coup sûr.

Sam était patient comme elle l'avait mentionné plus tôt. Mais il était aussi arrogant et pouvait se comporter comme un sale gosse. Il était intelligent, elle l'avait constaté au premier regard. De plus, sa ressemblance avec John était frappante. On le lui avait déjà dit. Mais, dans la future, Sam était plus vieux que lui et elle n'avait pas voulu le croire. Mais à présent qu'elle pouvait le constater de ses propres yeux, la ressemblance lui semblait même troublante. Le garçon était une copie conforme de Sam. Il lui faudrait s'excuser auprès de son père, une fois rentré à la maison.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Dean et Castiel était déjà fou l'un de l'autre. Même s'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. C'était un fait intéressant, elle se demandait si elle serait là assez longtemps pour assister à la naissance de leur couple. Mais ce qui était frustrant, c'était qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait atterri ici. Personne ne se souvenait l'avoir rencontré dans le passé.

Ce n'était pas logique : ils l'en auraient informé dans le cas contraire.

En plus, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas joué fine avec eux : laisser échapper qu'elle connaissait leurs noms, la part active que les Winchesters avaient joué dans les événements entourant l'apocalypse. Une information qu'elle détenait évidemment parce qu'elle faisait partie de la famille, mais comment l'expliquer ? Et peut-être avait-t-elle été aussi un peu dure avec le plus jeune des Winchesters, bien que, techniquement, il ne le soit plus.

Enfin si elle se trouvait bien en 2010 ou 2011 à présent.

Mais vraiment elle ne voyait pas du tout comment elle avait pu se retrouver à cette époque.

Bien sûr, dans sa famille, voyager dans temps était monnaie courante : que ce soit dans le futur ou le passé. Donc elle avait toujours su que c'était possible. Le hic, c'est que normalement, cela nécessitait l'assistance d'un ange. Et les seuls qu'elle connaissait.

Petit a : ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille, petit b : l'aurait envoyait à une époque beaucoup plus marrante et petit c : n'avait plus assez de pouvoir pour le faire. Ceux qui restaient été des rivaux. Mais quel aurait été leur but ?

Essayait-il d'empêcher sa naissance ?

Après tout comme elle l'avait remarquée plus tôt : il ne formait pas encore un couple...

C'est à ce point de ses réflexions qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de déterminer combien de temps elle était censé rester dans le passé avant de pouvoir rentré. Si ça pouvait l'aider, elle était prête à jouer l'entremetteuse et à s'assurer qu'ils se mettent ensemble avant son départ. Et si c'était plus romantique que la dernière fois (la version de son époque) : et bien tant mieux. Si une chose était sur c'est qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire : il était impossible qu'elle laisse quelqu'un effacer son existence.

C'était inacceptable.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfoncer plus profondément dans ses pensées, on toqua à la porte. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'âme de celui qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte mais attendit qu'il se fasse connaître.

_Hmm...Mary ? Demanda Dean, nerveusement, de derrière la porte.

Elle pensa d'abord à l'ignorer, il était évidemment que s'il n'entendait aucune réponse, il s'en irait. Mais, tout compte fait, elle changea d'avis et décida de lui répondre.

_Oui ?

_Je peux rentrer ?

Elle laissa échapper un soupir puis finit par répondre :

_Entre.

Dean ouvrit la porte et resta là les bras ballant devant le pas de la porte, se tenant la nuque d'une main. Avec son vieux jean, son t-shirt et ses chaussettes aux pieds, il avait la même allure que son futur alter ego...en plus jeune.

_Hmm...Hé, le salua-t-elle.

_ Hé, répondit elle en détournant les yeux de son visage.

A sa grande surprise, il soupira et se glissa au sol à ses côtés. Dans un effort pour faire de la place, elle glissa le long du sol et se retrouva sur un petit tapis en piteux état, sur lequel elle laissa ses mains reposer. Elle joua avec les franges du tapis pour meubler le silence qui s'installa, puis se frotta le visage pour chasser le sommeil qui s'attardait au coin de ses yeux.

_Bon...commença Dean. Il secoua la tête puis prit une profonde inspiration. Merci pour tout à l'heure. Parfois, Sam ne sait pas se contrôler et ne réfléchit pas avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Et Cas n'a jamais eu le sens de la répartie, donc qui mieux que nous pour protéger ses intérêts.

Un sourire de dérision s'étira sur son visage et elle se mit à rougir.

_Tu as vu ça ?

Il acquiesça.

_Ouais. Ça et qu'en plus tu as collé une bonne droite à Sam.

Elle grimaça. Elle n'aurait pas dû mais quand elle l'avait entendu dire toutes ses choses sur eux, elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler...

_Hmm...je suis désolée mais j'ai toujours été caractériel. C'est un de mes défauts. Je le tiens de mes parents, tous les deux ont tendance à se mettre en colère facilement, fit-elle remarquer en restant le plus vague possible.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_C'est pas grave. Il a besoin qu'on lui en colle une de temps à autre. Et comme je suis son frère, c'était pas à moi de le faire.

Elle faillit l'interrompre pour lui faire remarquer qu'en temps normal ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtait.

_De toute façon, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme je l'ai fait. En plus tu as pris sur toi et défendu Cas. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que c'était con de ma part de passer mes nerfs sur toi.

Son regard se posa sur elle et il ajouta :

_Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un mauvais caractère.

Elle acquiesça sans grand enthousiasme.

_Peut être.

_Donc, apparemment, tes parents sont eux aussi du genre colérique ? Demanda-t-il.

Selon toute vraisemblance, Dean avait décidé de détourner adroitement la conversation en changeant de sujet. Sans aucun doute, dans l'espoir de faire oublier qu'il venait de lui offrir des excuses.

Elle répondit nerveusement.

_Il sont assez marrant en fait : l'un s'énerve pour un rien et l'autre reste calme et réfléchi la plupart du temps.

_Merde, comment ils font pour se supporter ? S'exclama Dean perplexe.

_Eh bien, j'imagine qu'ils se complètent d'une certaine manière. Quand l'un est hors de lui, l'autre est là pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits et vice et versa. Ils s'aident mutuellement.

_Hmm, laissa échapper Dean, perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle n'avait pas tort, ne venait elle pas de décrire la dynamique sur laquelle sa relation avec Cas fonctionnait ?

_Et toi dans tout ça...

Elle eut un rire défaitiste.

_Moi ? Dans un sens, je suis le mélange des deux. J'ai un côté calme et un côté déjanté. Je suis moitié-moitié.

Elle eut l'air troublée l'espace d'un instant et ajouta dans un murmure :

_Littéralement, si on peut dire...

_Le côté surnaturel de la situation ne semble pas t'ennuyer...

_Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, mes parents sont des chasseurs. Je risque pas de taper une crise.

Dean était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, lorsque tout à coup, il remarqua l'expression de son visage changer alors que la terreur la consumait graduellement. Elle se mit alors à se gratter les bras furieusement, puis ses mains se glissèrent le long de son visage et sa nuque, se frottant dans l'espoir de soulager ses démangeaisons.

Dean ressentit un sentiment d'horreur monter en lui, d'un bond il se releva et se précipita pour allumer la lumière, restée éteinte. Une scène horrible l'attendait. Le corps de Mary était couvert de plaques rouges des pieds à la tête. Elle commença à toussait. Elle semblait sur le point de s'étouffer. Elle demanda la voix entrecoupée:

_En...quoi...est ...fait...cette chose ?

Elle pointa le tapis. Dean l'aida à se relever et à sortir de la salle de bain.

_En laine, pourquoi ? Demanda Dean qui n'avait pas conscience du ton effrayé de sa voix et ni de la panique qui étreignait son cœur.

_Merde, jura-t-elle, la voix sifflante, tout en se grattant

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Sam, déstabilisé, quand il les trouva dans le couloir.

_Suis...allergique ...à la …laine...gravement, parvint elle à dire.

Dean étouffa une exclamation et se tourna vers Sam. Le plus jeune des Winchester courait déjà le long du couloir, en hurlant :

_Bobby ? Bobby ! On a besoin d'une piqûre d'épinéphrine. Tu en a quelque part ?

Cas réapparu soudain dans la pièce, il avait l'air confus :

_Qu'est-ce que...

_Cas, Cas! Hurlait Dean, paniqué. Cas, elle a une réaction allergique. Aide là !

La tirade de Dean s'avéra inutile car celui-ci s'était déjà précipité vers elle. Un regard et il s'était senti bouleversé avec un désir irrépressible de l'aider. Il lui plaça une main sur le front et l'autre sur la poitrine. Il marmonna quelques mots en enochiens et une lumière diffuse émana d'elle. Soudain Mary se trouva au sol dans les bras de Dean inspirant à grande goulée d'air. Castiel s'écroula à leur côté la main enserrant fermement son bras.

Sam réapparu un peu plus tard, le téléphone à la main, prêt à appeler une ambulance, vu que Bobby ne semblait pas avoir de piqûre d'épinéphrine. Il interrompit son appel quand il les vit écroulés au sol dans un bel ensemble.

C'est là que ça le frappa.

Mary ne lui rappelais pas « une » personne.

Elle lui en rappelait « deux ».

La seule chose qui lui restait à découvrir...c'était comment c'était possible.

**Que d'émotion dans ce chapitre ! J'aime beaucoup la fin...**

**L'épiphanie de Sam est très drôle et j'aime comment l'auteur parvient à rester vague quand il désigne les parents de Mary(même si le lecteur a déjà pratiquement deviné, trop d'indices...). **

**Vous remarquerez que j'ai essayé de garder l'idée dans cette traduction;)**

**J'espère que vous avez autant aimé que moi.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre: I am Winchester**

**Auteur: Heart Torn Out**

**Pairing: slash Dean/Castiel**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Merci à Ina et Cherry-kun pour leur reviews. **

**Cette semaine, j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à gérer mais j'ai tout de même réussi à boucler le chapitre 6.**

**Je bosse sur le chapitre 7 ces derniers temps... **

**Je suis désolée mais ce chapitre est aussi un chapitre cours. Mais les chapitres suivant (à l'exception de l'épilogue) seront beaucoup plus long…**

**Ce chapitre inclut la mention d'un ship que je trouve sous représenté dans le fandom de supernatural. **

**Je suis sure que vous avez déjà une petite idée…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Mary les informa, peu après la crise, qu'elle était gravement allergique à la laine : rien qu'au touchée sa peau se couvrait de plaques et un œdème se formait, l'asphyxiant douloureusement.

La situation semblait l'embarrasser et l'arrivée de Bobby, un peu plus tard, venu voir ce qui avait déclenché la crise pour laquelle on l'avait dérangé, n'arrangea rien puisqu'elle piqua un fard face à ces questions.

Tout à coup, Dean et elle commencèrent à se disputer. Dean voulait qu'elle reste avec eux puisqu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Elle était déjà au courent pour le surnaturel : elle savait que Castiel était un ange, elle avait des runes de protections gravées aux côtes et malgré la situation étrange, elle avait réussi à garder son calme.

Et puis ces parents étaient quand même des chasseurs, elle avait du sang de chasseur.

On pouvait lui faire confiance.

Pour l'instant.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas d'accord. Elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même, elle ne voulait pas rester...et bla, bla, bla...et bla, bla, bla !

Dean était sur le point d'exploser quand Castiel réussit étrangement à s'immiscer dans la conversation et interrompit Mary :

_Mary fait ce qu'on te dit.

Sans un mot, elle suivit Bobby hors de la pièce, laissant Dean cloué sur place.

_Comment ça se fait que, toi, elle t'écoute? S'exclama Dean grincheux.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

_Je ne sais pas.

_Hé, Cas. Merci d'être venu, ajouta alors Dean tout en poussant l'ange dans le couloir histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité si tu n'étais pas venu...

Castiel coupa Dean en plein milieu de sa phrase.

_Dean, je ne suis pas venu pour vous aider.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_Bien sûr que si, Cas, puisque tu es arrivé à temps.

Castiel secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

_Non, Dean. Je ne suis pas venu de mon propre chef. J'ai été sommé, puis quelque chose m'a attiré ici.

Il se tint d'ajouter qu'il avait eu l'impression de guérir quelque chose de bien plus puissant qu'un être humain. Avant de révéler quoi que ce soit, il devait parler à Mary d'abord.

Quelque chose dans l'esprit de Dean sembla faire tilt. Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement et demanda à Cas :

_Cas, tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre à propos de Mary.

Castiel réfléchit à la question et déclara :

_Eh bien, elle a des runes de protections gravées aux côtes.

_Un fait qui pourrait être expliqué par le fait que ces parents soit des chasseurs, lui rappela-t-il...je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose de pas net avec elle. Elle n'ait pas mauvaise mais quelque chose d'étrange se dégage d'elle.

Il se tourna vers l'ange.

_Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

_ En plus, on peut ajouter le fait qu'elle connaisse des détails sur l'apocalypse et sur les rôles qu'on y a joué, Cas. Elle m'a appelé Winchester avant même que je lui donne mon nom et elle savait que tu étais un ange sans que tu le lui aies dit. Elle ne nous dit pas tout. Et tu as vu la manière dont elle nous dévisage parfois ? C'est comme si elle nous connaissait déjà.

Castiel acquiesça. Dean soulevait un point intéressant. La jeune fille était définitivement différente.

_Peut être nous connais-t-elle dans le futur et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne veut rien révéler.

Castiel ne voulait pas avoir de conversation sur le futur. Il était certain de n'avoir pas de place dans celui de Dean.

De son côté l'aîné des Winchester avait détourné les yeux et se frottait la nuque nerveusement.

_Cas tu penses qu'on a un avenir ? Dean n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire une chose pareille.

_Tout le monde à un futur maintenant grâce à toi et ton frère, Dean.

Ce n'était pas ce que le chasseur voulait dire.

_Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, il soupira...non, laisse tomber.

Mary était allongée sur un lit étroit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Dans le futur, cette chambre était celle que John occupait quand ils venaient chez Bobby, rendre visite. Elle se rappelle qu'une fois elle y était entrée et avait trouvé John, entouré de sa panoplie de chasseur geek (ordinateurs et étagères remplies de livres sur le folklore et le surnaturel), plongé dans un bouquin parlant de légendes autour du solstice.

Elle avait le mal du pays et essayait temps bien que mal de ne pas penser à son cousin, mais c'était difficile.

Il était comme un frère pour elle et le seul membre de sa famille qui n'existait pas encore dans cette époque. Elle serait sûrement déjà repartie avant qu'il ne soit conçu. Il n'était pas prévu avant au moins quatre bonnes années. D'ici elle serait déjà née et de retour à la maison...si elle naissait un jour bien entendu.

Cette idée macabre ne semblait pas quitter ses pensées.

Il était hors de question qu'elle cesse d'exister.

Mary roula sur le côté et sortie du lit et se glissa subrepticement dans le couloir pour se cogner contre Sam.

_Waouh, fait gaffe la girafe.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

_Désolé. Heu...je peux te parler une seconde ?

Mary plissa les yeux. Quand Sam voulait « discuter », ça tournait en général à l'interrogatoire.

Mais peut-être était-ce une habitude qu'il avait développée plus tard. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le découvrir.

_Pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête.

Il la dévisageait maintenant :

_Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Okay, il était du genre lent.

_Je m'appelle...

_Mary, je sais. 2030, Kansas. J'avais déjà compris. Ce que je veux, c'est ton nom de famille. Ils doivent être paniqué à ton époque et te chercher partout.

Le pouls de Mary s'accéléra.

Non... Il n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours eu cette habitude de tourner les discussions en interrogatoire.

_Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu connaisses leur nom Samuel. Oui, j'ai une famille. Mais ils ne s'inquiéteront que s'il découvre ma disparition.

En pensant à ceux qui l'attendaient dans le futur, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Le Sam de cette époque semblait si viril, elle se demandait si...

_Tu connais Gabriel ?

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Sam avait tressailli et un éclair de peine et de douleur passa dans son regard. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup à l'estomac.

Un cours instant, elle put constater l'ampleur de sa peine à la manière dont son souffle semblait s'être coupé à la mention de son nom.

_Archange, répondit-il sèchement.

Puis il finit par ajouter :

_Pourquoi ?

Elle choisit ses mots avec soin.

_Je me posais juste la question.

_Il est mort, lui répondit-il d'un ton coupant.

Il détestait quand quelqu'un le prenait à son propre jeu et que ce soit lui qui finisse par se faire interroger.

_Il est mort. C'était quoi le but de ta question ?

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, confuse, elle secoua la tête en signe d'apaisement.

Mais Sam avait était définitivement blessé par sa remarque étourdie et sa curiosité mal placée. Maintenant, elle se sentait mal de lui avoir fait de la peine en rouvrant une vieille blessure.

_Hé, s'exclama-t-elle en plaçant une main rassurante sur son épaule pour lui envoyait des ondes positives. Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Sam sentit une sorte d'onde bienfaisante le traverser...C'était comme si un ange utilisait ces pouvoirs pour le calmer. Mais la seule personne présente avec lui… était Mary. Cette constatation eut pour effet de plonger Sam dans ses pensées.

Cette information mettait certaines choses en perspectives.

_Ouais. Merci Mary. Est-ce que tu peux garder pour toi ce qui vient de se passer entre nous.

Il sourit faiblement et, comme il s'y attendait, cela ne prit pas avec elle.

Après un certain temps, elle finit par relâcher son épaule, ce qui stoppa net l'onde bienfaisante.

_Pas de problème.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

Sam se dirigea alors vers le bureau et saisit un livre qui traitait des anges.

Il allait découvrir coûte que coûte le fin fond de l'histoire.

**Les doutes de Sam se précise...  
**

**Pauvre Mary ! Elle accumule gaffes sur gaffes…A mon avis, elle doit tenir ça de Castiel : il est incapable de tenir un secret même si ça vie en dépendait.**

**Ce n'est pas plus mal, en fait ? Ce serait ennuyeux si elle était la parfaite copie de Dean en fille, non ? **

**Avec ce chapitre commence la quête de Sam…je suis sure que vous avez hâte de voir comment il va s'y prendre pour découvrir la vérité.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre: I am Winchester**

**Auteur: Heart Torn Out**

**Pairing: slash Dean/Castiel**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui a été posté plus tard que d'habitude...**

**Désolée...Mais mes contrôles continus de mi semestre arrivent à grand pas et j'ai trop de taff. Ma trad se ralentit...Mais pour l'instant ça n'aura pas d'incidence sur mes postes. Le chapitre 6 et 7 sont traduits et il me reste juste le chapitre 8 et l'épilogue.**

**Les chapitres qui viennent son beaucoup plus long (en moyenne une dizaine de pages), j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir.**

**Ce chapitre se termine sur une note inattendue, attendez-vous à être surpris !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5**

Mary se réveilla avec un mal de dos. Elle s'étira pour s'en débarrasser et se leva. Elle s'était endormie et réveillée dans les vêtements qu'elle portait la veille. Elle avait besoin d'une douche et d'affaires de rechange.

Quelqu'un avait dû avoir la même idée parce qu'au bout de son lit se trouvait un T-shirt et un pantalon de jogging. Une courte note gribouillée sur un bout de papier y avait été joint, on pouvait y lire :

_Hé gamine, tu peux aller prendre une douche et te changer avec ces vêtements. Bobby fera tourner la machine plus tard, pour laver tes affaires._

_Dean_

C'était sympa de sa part d'essayer de réparer les dégâts malgré la débâcle qu'avait été leur confrontation de la veille.

Elle soupira de lassitude.

Elle saisit les vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'elle savait se trouver au bout du couloir. Après une douche rapide, elle enfila le T-shirt Metallica et le bas de jogging.

Ils étaient confortables et elle éclata de rire quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait la même combinaison de vêtements pour dormir.

Elle déposait son linge sale dans la chaufferie lorsqu'elle décida tout à coup de lancer la machine elle-même. Sachant à quel point Bobby était fiable lorsqu'on lui confier la machine à faire dans le futur, elle se dit que ce serait plus efficace qu'elle s'en charge.

Mary mit la machine en route après y avoir fourrée les vêtements des 4 humains qui résidaient chez Bobby, ajouté le savon et refermé le couvercle. Elle s'était perchée sur la machine, en attendant que celle-ci s'arrête. Quelque part, hors de son champs de vision, quelqu'un se racla la gorge la faisant sursauter.

Mary se retourna précipitamment pour découvrir Dean qui se tenait debout derrière elle les sourcils froncés, l'air perplexe.

_Je t'avais pourtant dit que Bobby allait s'en occuper.

Elle haussa les épaules.

Sam avait raison : il avait toujours eu la tête dure. Maintenant, elle devait lui présenter des excuses quand elle rentrerait. Dean était une cause perdue.

_J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je m'en occupe, vu que j'étais déjà là. C'est un truc de fille. Oh, au fait, merci pour les fringues.

Elle avait presque laissé échapper qu'ils étaient imprégnés par son odeur, ce qui aurait eu pour effet de susciter trop de questions. Elle se rattrapa à temps et ajouta en désignant son T-shirt :

_J'adore Metallica.

Dean afficha un air surpris.

_Tu connais Metallica ?

Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'être surpris.

_Heu...évidement...t'es sérieux là ?

_Hmm, pondéra-t-il, j'aurais juré que les gosses d'aujourd'hui n'écoutaient plus ce genre de musique...alors qu'ils le fassent dans le futur...

_Dean, honnêtement, il n'y a pas de grandes différences entre le futur et cette époque, marmonna-t-elle, c'est juste que mes parents écoutent tout le temps ce genre de musique et que j'ai grandi baigné dedans.

_ Eh bien, on peut dire que tes parents sont plutôt atypiques, s'exclama-t-il.

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

Dean changea le sujet, vu comment il s'était comporté la veille il ne voulait pas la braquer à nouveau en insultant ses parents.

_Hé Mary, on pourrait pas essayer de repartir du bon pied ?

Il tendit la main.

_Dean Winchester.

Elle la saisit et ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

Il soupira.

_Pas de nom de famille ?

Elle hésita puis ajouta :

_Pas encore.

Il eut l'air satisfait de sa réponse.

_Bon, Sammy est en train de chercher un moyen de te renvoyer chez toi. Alors je me suis dit...

Mary interrompit Dean.

Depuis quelques temps, une idée la travaillait. Elle réfléchissait à la manière de présenter son idée sans pour autant susciter la suspicion. En désespoir de cause, elle finit par laisser échapper :

_Pourquoi ne pas demander à Cas de me renvoyer ?

Dean la regardait à présent comme si il avait en face de lui un miracle, ce qui dans une certaine mesure était vraie même si il n'en avait pas conscience.

_Oh. Mais c'est que ça pourrait marcher.

Il prit un air concentré et renversa la tête en arrière le regard vissait au plafond et s'écria.

_Hé, Cas ! Amène tes fesses angéliques ici !

Mary ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer ses doutes.

_Vraiment ? Tu te crois spécial ? Tu crois qu'il n'a pas autre chose à faire que de répondre à tes appels ?

Étonnamment, Dean se mit à rougir.

_Tu n'as pas tort, admit-il.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Une part de lui avait conscience que ses sentiments pour Cas était plus profond qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Alors parfois...parfois il faisait comme si Cas ressentait la même chose...une manière indirecte de montrer à quel point il tenait à lui.

_Attends, tu...

La question de Mary fut coupée par l'apparition inopinée de Castiel dans un coin de la chaufferie.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle portait les vêtements de Dean. Mais au lieu de se sentir jaloux, comme à son habitude lorsqu'une femme se promenait dans les vêtements de son chasseur, il ressentait un sentiment de paix, y voyant là un signe qu'ils se soient enfin réconciliés.

Une part de lui avait conscience que ce sentiment n'était pas rationnel et que les humains l'auraient même qualifié de bizarre.

_Tu m'a appelé ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave qui...avait il rêvait...fît frémir Dean.

_Hmm...Cas, on se demandait si tu ne pouvais pas la renvoyer à son époque. Enfin, si c'est possible.

Dean se frotta la nuque nerveusement avant d'ajouter :

_Et... Heu...ça fait du bien de te voir, soit dit en passant.

Castiel cligna des yeux. Dean se comportait étrangement ces derniers temps.

_Bonjour à toi aussi Dean, j'aurai besoin de l'heure et la date exacte pour la renvoyer.

Il s'interrompit tout à coup et fronça les sourcils.

_Comment sait-elle que les anges ont la capacité de...

Mary le coupa en pleine phrase.

_Je suis sure que ça s'est passé à peu près vers 17h, le 23 Novembre 2030. J'en suis sure et certaine parce que mes parents et moi on étaient censés aller passer le week-end de Thanksgiving chez mon grand-père dès leur retour de chasse, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Avant que Dean puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Castiel constata :

_C'est vraiment remarquable de la part de tes parents de trouver le temps de passer les vacances avec leur famille. Je sais de source sure qu'il est difficile pour un chasseur de réussir à se dégager de ses obligations.

Elle acquiesça. Un air ravi collé au visage alors qu'elle s'enthousiasmait.

_Ils sont génials, hein ? Mes parents n'ont jamais connu ça quand ils étaient plus jeunes alors ils font un effort supplémentaire pour être là les jours de vacances familiales. Mon oncle fait la même chose pour mon cousin.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_Ton oncle ? Tu as un oncle et un cousin ?

Mary piqua un fard. Oops ! En avait-elle trop dit ?

_Hmm, ouais...pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

_Non, pas vraiment. C'était juste histoire de faire la conversation.

Il se tourna vers Cas, légèrement embarrassé.

_Alors Cas, tu crois que tu peux le faire ?

L'ange la fixa du regard et finit par acquiescer.

_Je peux toujours essayer.

Mary sentit une poussée adrénaline la traverser alors qu'elle contemplait la possibilité de rentrer enfin à la maison. C'est vrai que...faire la connaissance de ses parents à cette époque avait été cool...et que, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'occasion d'épicer leur histoire d'amour en les mettant ensemble, pour être honnête, elle voulait juste rentrer à son époque. En plus, elle détestait le fait d'être la seule consciente du lien qui les unissait.

Elle se tourna vers Dean. Peut-être...maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de partir...une petite allusion...

_Eh bien, Dean. C'était sympa d'avoir fait ta connaissance...une seconde fois.

Elle sourit devant l'air confus de Dean et se dirigea vers Castiel.

_Bien, je suis prête. On peut y aller.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration et pressa deux doigts au front de Mary tout en incantant.

L'instant d'après, il se produisit quelque chose d'inattendue : elle alla s'écrasa durement contre le mur d'en face tandis que Castiel, de son côté, fut projeté violemment vers l'arrière et atterrit sur son arrière train.

Mais qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Se demanda Dean bien qu'il ait assisté à la scène.

Dean avait maintenant la certitude que Mary les connaissait dans le futur. Mais au lieu de s'appesantir sur le sujet, il se précipita vers son ange et Mary pour vérifier l'ampleur des dégâts. Son premier geste fut d'abord d'aller voir dans quel état se trouvait Cas.

_Cas, hé...Cas! S'écria Dean alors qu'il s'agenouillait à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever tout en essayant de faire abstraction du trouble qui l'assaillit face à la proximité de l'ange pressé contre son flanc.

_Ça va mec ? Murmura-t-il collant sa bouche tout contre son oreille.

Le ton de sa voix déclencha un frisson chez Castiel. Il avait fait frissonner Cas ! Dean avait l'impression de ne plus toucher terre. Il était sur un petit nuage.

_Je vais bien.

Il releva la tête soudainement.

_Où est Mary ?

Le ton inquiet de Cas eut pour effet d'éveillé en lui un sentiment de panique avec lequel il ne sentait pas familier. Ça ressemblait presque au sentiment que devait ressentir un parent lorsqu'il perdait de vu son enfant au milieu de la foule d'un magasin bondé. Non. En fait, c'était exactement ce sentiment. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

_Mary ? S'écria Dean. Mare ? Waouh, il lui avait déjà trouvé un surnom. Manquait plus que ça.

Il la vit se redresser contre le mur d'en face tout en jurant copieusement. Si vulgairement qu'elle fît rougir Castiel, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Dean et de faire lever les yeux de Mary au ciel alors qu'elle recrachait une dent.

_Bordel, s'exclama-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers Castiel, je croyais que tu devais me renvoyer chez moi, pas m'éjecter contre un mur. J'aurais pu le faire moi-même.

Castiel se trouvait toujours contre Dean et ne semblait pas vouloir se dégager.

_Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Il semblerait que quelqu'un désire que vous restiez ici plus longtemps.

_Ouais, mais QUI ? Crowley n'est pas assez puissant, Michael et Lucifer sont coincés en enfer pour une durée indéterminé, Raphael n'aurait jamais eu les couilles de faire un truc pareille...alors QUI aurait bien pu ?

Étonnement, cet éclat de colère ne provenait pas de Dean mais de Mary.

Dean ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Castiel de son côté affichait un air coi.

_Comment les connais-tu ? S'écria Dean.

Mary écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper.

_Et que voulais-tu dire par : « c'était sympa d'avoir fait ta connaissance...une seconde fois ».

_Merde_, pensa Mary. Elle était coincée, mais heureusement pour elle, la machine à laver s'arrêta à point nommé. Elle se détourna, ignorant la question pour l'instant, pour mettre le linge dans le séchoir et charger une nouvelle machine. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle nota que Castiel murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Dean qui acquiesça de mauvaise grâce. L'ange sourit, murmura à quelque chose d'autre, faisant rougir un peu plus le chasseur, puis disparu, sa sortie marquée par le bruit d'un battement d'aile.

Dean se tourna vers elle, les oreilles rouges d'embarras.

_Bon, tu te mets à table, gamine ?

_Et merde_, avait-t-elle envie de s'exclamer. Elle savait qu'un sermon sur le mensonge par omission était sur le point de commencer C'était le genre de chose que Dean affectionnait dans le futur Une fois lancé, il était dur de l'arrêter.

Donc fidèle à elle-même, elle décida de contre attaquer de la seul manière qu'elle connaissait, taper là où ça faisait mal :

_Ouais, parce que je suis la seule avec des secrets ? Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Cas ? Si tu réponds pas, c'est pas la peine d'attendre de moi une réponse.

Comme prévu, Dean quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur. Elle avait frôlé la catastrophe de peu. Mais bizarrement, le fait d'avoir réussi à manipuler Dean lui avait laissée un arrière-goût amer.

Une seule pensée dominait son esprit : Dean et Castiel semblaient marcher sur des œufs quand ils étaient ensemble, hésitant à se montrer leur sentiments. A quoi jouaient-ils ?

Cette nuit-là, Mary eut enfin des nouvelles du futur...Bien que ceux-ci furent délivrés par une source inattendue.

Il était aux alentours de minuit, lorsque Mary fut tirée de son demi-sommeil. Elle avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, une qualité qu'elle tenait de son père, bien évidemment. Son autre parent ayant le sommeil si lourd qu'il serait capable de dormir même si l'Apocalypse lui tombait dessus...

C'était un peu une blague récurrente dans leur famille.

Mary se leva d'un bond, s'habilla en vitesse en passant les affaires que Dean lui avait prêté l'autre jour tout en espérant que le bruit sourd qui avait retenti à l'arrivée de son visiteur n'ait pas réveillé toute la maisonnée.

Elle savait de source sure que Dean était profondément endormi. Elle avait surpris Castiel sortant de la chambre de Dean après qu'il eût utilisé ses pouvoirs sur le chasseur pour éloigner ses cauchemars. Bobby se trouvait au rez de chaussée donc il n'y avait aucun problème de ce côté-là.

Et bien sur, Sam était loin d'être aussi paranoïaque que Bobby et son grand frère.

Mary, le regard vissé sur le placard d'où était provenu le bruit, prit une grande inspiration serrant le couteau qui lui apparût à la main. Quel que soit ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte, elle était sur de pouvoir s'en sortir.

D'un coup de pied, elle ouvrit la porte. Prête à bondir sur son assaillant, elle laissa échapper un cri de guerre...

_Arrête Mary ! C'est moi ! T'as intérêt à suspendre ton geste dans la seconde qui vient, parce que si tu me poignarde, je jure devant Père que tu vas sentir les conséquences de ton geste ! Et je me fous de ce que tes parents pourront bien dire.

_Putain de merde, jura-t-elle en baissant son arme tout en tendant l'autre main pour l'aider à se relever.

L'ange attrapa la main tendue et s'y appuya pour se relever. Il s'épousseta puis l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ces bras.

_Merci mon Dieu, tu n'as rien de cassé.

Mary retourna l'étreinte de l'homme et leva la tête vers lui.

_Oncle Gabe, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'était bel et bien Gabriel. Gabriel, qui à cette époque était censé être mort, ne pouvait pas se trouver ici. Sa présence risquait de lui créer des problèmes.

_Je suis venu de sortir du pétrin, gamine. C'est à ça que sert la famille, non ?

Elle grommela.

_Oncle Gabe, c'est trop dangereux. T'as perdu la tête ? Imagine que le type qui m'a coincé ici, découvre ce que tu aies venu faire ici ? Hein ? On fait comment pour s'en sortir ?

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

_Sérieusement, t'es une vraie poule mouillée. Quant à l'identité du type, j'ai déjà une petite idée...

Mary se détourna de lui.

_Et toi tu ne prends rien au sérieux.

Gabriel grimaça.

_Hé, je prends ça pour une insulte, il m'arrive d'être sérieux. Bon passons, comme je te disais plus tôt. Je crois pouvoir deviner qui t'as envoyée ici.

Soudainement, Il fut assailli par un haut le corps.

_Oncle Gabe ?

Gabriel se tenait la poitrine de douleur et avait maintenant un genou au sol.

_Gabriel ! S'écria Mary alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à son côté.

_Il me revoit chez nous, bordel de...

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_Gabe, qui te renvois ? Gabe, réponds moi !

Mais son regard semblait avoir été attiré par quelque chose derrière elle...dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait nul autre que Sam.

_G...Gabe ?

**Ta da da …Je sais, je sais...cliffanger...Ne m'en voulait pas !**

**Mais un peu de suspense...c'est sympa, non ?**

**Le prochain chapitre, nous montrera les conséquences de cette petite rencontre inattendue...**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre: I am Winchester**

**Auteur: Heart Torn Out**

**Pairing: slash Dean/Castiel**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Desolée pour retard mais cette semaine les tuiles me sont tombées dessus les unes après les autres : devoirs à rendre, le stress à mon job étudiant et mon fournisseur internet qui me coupe le reseau...**

**C'est fou comme deux jours sans internet te permet de voir à quel point t'es accro...J'ai cru que j'allais pêter un plomb.**

**Bon voilà, le chapitre 6 comme promis. Le chapitre 7 sera posté comme prévu la semaine prochaine. Le chapitre 8 avance lentement...il faut dire que j'ai peu de temps à y consacrer...désolée, tout le monde mais il faut bien que je dormes...**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous aimerais ce chapitre. Sam vs Gabriel...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 6**

Sam n'avait jamais eu le sommeil léger. Mais depuis sa conversation avec Mary, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait du mal à s'endormir et avait pris l'habitude de faire des recherches en attendant que le sommeil lui vienne.

L'entente entre Mary et Dean avait pris un coup d'arrêt : impossible de tirer quoi ce soit d'elle. Quant à Castiel, il avait été peu présent ces derniers jours, une absence sûrement dû à une quelconque urgence au sein de ses escouades célestes.

De toute façon, il était sur presque d'avoir réussi à élucider le mystère qui entourait Mary-sans-nom de-famille.

C'est là qu'il perçut un bruit sourd et décida d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait, vu que Dean dormait d'un sommeil de plomb et qu'il pouvait toujours courir si il comptait sur Bobby pour se lever et monter à l'étage.

Sam entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, en pensant qu'elle était tombée au pied du lit dans son sommeil ou avait fait tomber quelque chose, si elle n'était pas encore couchée.

Jamais il n'aurait cru se trouver nez à nez avec...

...Gabe.

Gabe, qui au dernière nouvelle, était mort et avait brisé à vie le cœur de Sam. Il ne pouvait pas être réel, non ? Mais Mary affichait un air surpris et Gabe, son apparition, semblait tout aussi surpris. Sam se prit à espérer que ce soit réel. Mary semblait bien connaître l'archange, une nouvelle pièce du puzzle du mystère se présentait à lui. Mais Gabe se trouvait avec lui, vivant, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion.

_Gabe ?

Gabriel sentait la panique monter en lui : Sam n'aurait pas dû le revoir. Du moins pas encore. Pas avant quelques années. Pas avant son trépas à..._elle_. Merde. Mary avait raison. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Gabriel claqua les doigts.

Sam, horrifié, tenta tant bien que mal de lutter contre le gouffre qui l'engloutissait alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience et parvint malgré tout à laissait échapper :

_Gabe, je...t'aime...Murmura-t-il en tombant au sol.

Parce que _Son_ archange se trouvait là devant lui. Parce que même si celui-ci s'avérait ne pas être réel. Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait...

Gabriel grimaça de nouveau alors que Mary s'exclamait :

_Gabe, qu'as-tu fait ?

_Je l'ai fait tomber dans l'inconscience.

Il inspira profondément. La consistance de son corps oscillait déjà, annonçant son départ imminent.

_Bordel, jura-t-il.

Il sourit faiblement et ajouta :

_ Bon, au moins, je sais qu'il disait vrai quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait déjà, bien avant que je revienne dans sa vie.

Gabriel gémit de douleur, ce qui fit grognait Mary :

_Gabe, arrête de lutter. Retourne à la maison et dit leur que je vais bien.

_Ne t'en fais pas, ils le sauront, lui promit-il.

Il tenta de tenir un peu plus longtemps pour ajouter :

_Mais tu dois savoir...

Il haleta.

_Savoir quoi, Gabe ?

_Que Dieu est celui qui t'as renvoyé à cette époque.

Et sur ce, il disparut.

Mary se retrouva seule. Sam évanouie au sol. Seule, face au sentiment de trahison qui la submergea tout à coup. Quelqu'un qu'elle tenait en haute estime l'avait envoyée ici, dans le passé. Un passé dangereux pour elle...

Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrir soudainement, et le premier mot qui échappa de sa bouche fût :

_Gabe.

Il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui mais ne trouva que Mary agenouillée prêt de lui, un air inquiet au visage.

_Mary, où est-il ?

Elle prit un air confus, mais Sam savait quand on lui mentait.

_Qui ?

Sam sentit son sang bouillir.

_Gabriel, où est-il ? Je l'ai vu. Je sais ce que j'ai vu et tu...

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Tu le connais.

Sam se releva d'un bond alors que la jeune fille se relevait tout en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.

_Non, Sam...Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire. C'était juste un rê...

Sam ne comprit pas ce qui le prit. Mais l'instant d'après, il la poussait violemment contre le mur le plus proche, ce qui eut pour effet de lui arracha un couinement de douleur.

_Comment oses-tu me dire que c'était un rêve. Ça n'en était pas un. Mary, je sais ce que j'ai vu. J'en suis sur. Où est-il. Comment connais-tu Gabriel ? Comment ?

Mary avait peur à présent. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec Sam ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir mentir à cet homme qui pensait avoir retrouvé son amour perdu ? Comment lui dire que Gabriel était mort et que tout ce dont il avait été témoin n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Devait-elle le laisser la malmener, quand elle pouvait l'arrêter d'un claquement de doigts ?

Elle était perdue.

_Sam, je...

_Non, hurla Sam en la repoussant contre le mur, faisant craquer douloureusement ses os.

_Arrêtes tes mensonges !

Le son de sa voix était assourdissant. Et elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : elle appela l'ange le plus proche, puis son père.

_Arrêtes Sam...Gémit-elle alors qu'il l'étranglait en serrant les mains autour de sa gorge.

_Non, tu dois me dire où il se trouve !

_Sam… Sam...

_Dit le moi ! Dit le moi !

Dean se tournait et retournait dans son sommeil. Sans crier gare, il se réveilla et sorti précipitamment du lit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose de grave se passait ?

Tout à coup, un cri, un bruit sourd et un hurlement retentirent. Dean se précipita alors dans le couloir, un sentiment de panique s'installait au creux de son estomac alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers la pièce d'où provenait les bruits suspects.

Il se rapprochait lorsqu'il entendit un mot :

_Papa !

Le cri provenait de la chambre de Mary.

Castiel sentit un tiraillement au niveau de son cœur, le même qu'il avait ressenti peu avant d'apparaître chez Bobby quand Mary avait eu sa réaction allergique. Il ressentait à nouveau ce tiraillement mais à celui-ci s'ajoutait le sentiment horrible que quelque chose de terrible se passait.

Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquait mais il savait où il devait aller à présent.

Il devait faire un saut chez Bobby. Il devait voir comment allaient les frères Winchester, ou plus précisément, comment allait Mary.

Sam vit rouge. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une telle rage ne l'avait pas submergé, qu'il perde le contrôle à ce point ne présageait rien de bon. Il ignora les cris de détresse de Mary, qui par instinct demandait l'aide de son père, qui se trouvait pourtant dans le futur.

Sam ne pouvait pas s'arrêter parce qu'il savait qu'elle leur cachait des choses importantes et il avait tellement de questions dont il voulait, non devait avoir des réponses. Et elle ne voulait pas les lui donnait.

Et tout à coup, deux cris simultanés retentirent alors que Dean entrait brusquement dans la pièce, suivi de près par Castiel.

L'instant d'après, il volait à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écrasait contre le mur. Mary se frottait la nuque. Dean vérifiait l'état de Mary et Castiel se trouvait à ses côtés prêts à intervenir en cas de blessure.

Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il sût que ses théories sur Mary étaient la stricte vérité. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible. Et très franchement, il s'en moquait car elle maintenant il savait que Gabe était vivant et qu'elle savait où son archange se trouvait...

_Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? S'exclama Dean.

Il avait été abasourdi par la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux : son petit frère tentant d'étrangler une gamine de 18 ans dans sa chambre pour aucune raison apparente.

La fille lui faisait face. Son visage grave laissait voir à quel point elle avait eu peur et il lui semblait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Sam puisse être capable d'une chose pareille.

Ses bleus commençait déjà à s'effacer, ce qui devait surement être le fait de Cas qui sur le moment était lançait à Sam à regard meurtrier.

_Gabe, bredouilla Sam avec difficulté, Gabe, je l'ai vu ici...il... parlait avec...

_Samuel, interrompit Castiel sur un ton qui avait tout de l'ange vengeur, mon frère n'est plus de ce monde, tu le sais pourtant.

Mais Sam se trouvait au bord du gouffre et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de s'accrocher.

_Non, il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, non, je suis sur de l'avoir vu, il était bien là.

Il tourna soudainement la tête vers Mary, qui était toujours étalait au sol le souffle court.

_Dis leur qu'il se trouvait bien là ! S'exclama Sam en suppliant Mary les larmes aux yeux.

Loin d'acquiescer, Mary, dont la main reposait sur la nuque, secoua la tête négativement.

C'est alors, dans un moment de pure clarté qu'elle comprit à quel point les frères Winchester et l'ange renégats avaient été brisés avant que leurs vies ne prennent un cours plus heureux.

Les larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues.

_Non, haleta-t-elle, non, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Sam est juste...Il est entré dans ma chambre et a commencé à me crier dessus. Je crois qu'il faisait une crise de somnambulisme...tout à coup il est tombé au sol...et à son réveille... il est devenu violant...

Elle se sentait mal, mais contrainte de leur mentir. C'était un sentiment horrible. Mais Dean semblait convaincu par son mensonge, ainsi que Cas ...et même Sam devait admettre que son excuse semblait vraisemblable.

_Non, s'écria-t-il alors qu'une lueur de compréhension passait dans son regard.

A dire vrai, il ne la croyait toujours pas.

Non, en fait, il était sur qu'elle mentait.

Mais une part de lui comprenait maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas connaître son futur. Il devait aider Mary et prétendre qu'il avait rêvé.

Voir Sam soutenir sa version des faits était douloureux pour Mary qui le regardait mentir pour elle, impuissante.

_Non, répéta-t-il...non...un rêve...juste un rêve...je suis...désolé.

Il avait ajoutait la dernière partie dans un murmure, laissant transparaître à quel point l'idée d'abandonner tout espoir lui en coûtait.

Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée. Et que, il était effrayant d'y penser, elle aurait pu le tuer si elle l'avait voulu et pour une raison inconnue n'en avait rien fait.

Il lui envoyant un remerciement silencieux que Mary intercepta.

Sam se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte, il avait besoin, plus que tout, d'être seul.

_Je suis désolée, murmura Mary.

Pas à cause de son _**rêve**_ mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, du moins pas encore.

Et Sam comprenait ses raisons.

_Je sais, lui répondit-il dans un murmure.

Il quitta la pièce.

Dean, qui était resté en retrait, avait assisté à l'échange confus et anxieux. Il ne savait pas ce qui travaillait son frère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi avoir la confirmation de la mort de l'archange l'affectait autant, ni pourquoi il rêvait de lui d'ailleurs et encore moins pourquoi il avait impliqué la jeune fille du futur dans son délire.

La situation dans son ensemble n'avait aucun sens. C'est pourquoi, il sentit un profond soulagement lorsqu'elle se résolut d'elle-même.

Il savait que Sam avait besoin d'être seul. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de son frère. Dean se tourna vers Castiel pour lui faire part de ses intentions, qui dévisageait Mary d'un air soupçonneux, quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui à son tour et l'encouragea à partir d'un hochement de tête.

_Rejoins-le Dean, rajouta-t-il.

Dean hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et passa le pas de la porte au pas de course pour ensuite longeait le couloir.

Enfin seul avec Mary, Castiel était bien déterminer à obtenir quelques réponses de Mary.

_Tu aurais pu l'arrêter à tout moment.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

Mary se releva et hocha lentement la tête.

_Oui.

_Et tu as guérit toi-même tes blessure.

Une autre affirmation. Dean avait mal deviné : Mary était celle qui avait fait disparaître ses blessures.

Un nouveau hochement de tête.

_Oui.

_Et le propriétaire de ton enveloppe apprécie tes attentions ?

Maintenant, sa phrase était une question car il n'avait aucune preuve de la véracité de son propos.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

_Ce corps n'est pas une enveloppe. Il est à moi. Je suis née avec, précisa-t-elle pour qu'il comprenne sans pour autant lui avouer l'entière vérité. Elle devait choisir ces mots avec soin.

_Que peux-tu bien être ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Castiel.

Au lieu de la réplique acide à la quel il s'attendait, elle lui répondit avec honnêteté et maturité.

_Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puis partager avec toi dans l'état actuel des choses. Mais peut-être...peut être une fois que j'aurai découvert la raison de mon voyage à cette époque...mais c'est impossible pour l'instant, je suis désolée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, bien qu'il ne fût pas prêt de l'admettre, Castiel aurait aimé que Dean se trouve dans la pièce, à ses côtés.

Ne serait-ce que pour ressentir le réconfort qu'il lui apportait toujours.

Mary, qui le connaissait assez bien, pu le lire dans ses yeux.

_Cas, est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu aimes Dean ?

L'ange tressailli. Était-il si transparent ?

_J'aime toutes les créatures du Seigneur.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

_Non, je veux dire...tu sais...est-ce que tu..._aimes_ Dean ? Aimer comme les humains...aimer comme lorsque deux humains se plaisent l'un à l'autre ?

Argh, elle avait poussé le bouchon trop loin.

Castiel était sur le point de nier tout en bloc mais il vit soudain dans ses yeux que son mensonge ne servirait à rien. Elle connaissait déjà la teneur de ses sentiments et ne voulait qu'en entendre la confirmation, de sa bouche. Qui plus est, elle semblait comprendre leur importance.

Ce qui le poussa à acquiescer prudemment.

_Oui...je...je l'aime.

Il s'immobilisa un instant pour observer sa réaction. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne serait jamais attendu à l'explosion qui suivit.

Un sourire illuminait à présent son visage et elle se mit à sauter dans tous les sens en s'exclamant à tue-tête :

_Oui ! Oui, oui, oui, oui, Oui !

Elle serrait Castiel dans ses bras à présent. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains mais semblait heureux de la voir si épanouie.

Sur ce, Dean pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce.

_Hein ?! C'est quoi ce bordel, s'indigna-t-il confus au-delà des mots.

Mais il se reprit bien vite.

_Enlèves tes salles pattes de mon ange, grogna-t-il avant de réfléchir.

A l'instant même, où il désigna Castiel comme _**son**_ ange, Mary lâcha prise.

Elle était à présent radieuse.

_OK.

Dean répéta dans sa tête les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés. Ces joues étaient à présent rouges d'embarras alors qu'il prenait la pleine mesure du sens de ces mots. Il se tourna alors vers Castiel dont la tête était penché sur le côté, signe chez l'ange que ces mots l'avait surpris.

_Dean, tu me considères comme..._**ton **_ange ?

Dean était sur le point tout nier en bloc, il était même déterminé à nier jusqu'au bout mais s'en abstint lorsqu'il se remémora comment Castiel l'avait étreint avant de lui promettre de revenir après le fiasco occasionné par la tentative avorté de Castiel d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la renvoyer chez elle; et lorsqu'il remarqua comment l'espoir brillait dans ces yeux. Pour être honnête, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Ceux de la jeune fille, avec laquelle il se sentait une étrange connexion, brillaient indubitablement eux aussi.

Dean décida donc de prendre son courage à deux mains et acquiesça lentement.

_Oui.

Il prononça ses mots doucement, avec considération.

_Oui, c'est ce que je pense, Cas.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus près et déglutit avant de préciser :

__**Mon**_ Cas.

Cas souriait à présent, un sourire sincère qui mangeait tout un coin de son visage. Et qui fit sourire Dean à son tour.

__**Mon**_ Chasseur, répliqua Castiel dans un murmure.

Avant de disparaître.

Dean était furieux.

_ Non mais, ça va pas ? S'exclama le chasseur, oubliant un instant que Mary se trouvait dans la pièce.

Une information qu'elle entendait ne pas partager.

_Je lui dit que je le considère mien et lui il disparaît. Non mais, vraiment Cas, sérieusement ? Grogna-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était parti sans même un au revoir.

_J'en ai marre de pas pouvoir te dire au revoir, Cas, murmura-t-il à personne en particulier, j'en ai marre de pas pouvoir te dire que je t'aime à la moindre occasion.

C'était vrai, maintenant qu'il y pensait : il aimait vraiment Cas. Ça ne datait pas d'hier. Non, il avait traversé quatre longues années ensemble où il avait ressenti successivement de la méfiance, de la peine, du désir, de l'envie, de la confiance, de la douleur et enfin l'apaisement pour qu'il arrive à cette conclusion.

Et cet imbécile d'ange disparaissait avant même qu'il n'ait pu souffler un mot de tout ça. Bordel, c'est pas tous les jours que ça lui arrivait d'être honnête.

_Waouh. Entendit-il derrière lui.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il se retourna pour trouver Mary qui se tenait debout là bouche ouverte.

_Merde, jura-t-il, est-ce que par chance tu n'aurais rien entendu de ce que je viens de dire ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

_Bien sur.

Il soupira.

_Si tu pouvais ne pas...

_...le lui dire ? Répondit-elle sur un ton joyeux qui le surprit.

_Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ce n'ai pas à moi de le lui dire. Tu ne crois pas Dean Winchester ?

Elle lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendu. Et Dean sut qu'elle voulait le pousser à aller avouer ses sentiments à Cas. Il manquait plus que ça !

Il acquiesça, puis lui demanda :

_Peut être. Mais...quand ?

Il était à présent presque cinq heures du matin et Mary n'avait plus sommeil. Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de retourner se coucher, elle décida de descendre petit déjeuné.

Sur le chemin, elle passa près de Dean, auquel elle administra une claque amical dans le dos avec la familiarité de quelqu'un qu'il l'avait fait des millions de fois, et déclara :

_Quand ça sera le bon moment, évidemment. Quelle question ! Lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Et sur ce, elle quitta la pièce.

Dean, dont le regard était resté figé, soupira bruyamment. Il était sur le point d'exposer.

Il se tourna et alors qu'il la suivait dans le couloir commença à hurler :

_Ah ouais ? Mais _**comment**_ je reconnais le bon moment ?


	8. Chapter 7

**Titre: I am Winchester**

**Auteur: Heart Torn Out**

**Pairing: slash Dean/Castiel**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Ouf! En temps et en heure cette semaine...**

**Le chapitre 8 sera le plus long...Il me faudra un moment pour le compléter. J'envisage peut-être de le couper en deux, ça dépendra du temps qu'il me faudra pour finir...**

**Sinon merci à Marianclea et Zaika pour leurs reviews. **

**Marianclea ta review m'a vraiment fait rire lol...Moi aussi je trouve que Dean est un vrai handic' des sentiments. Je trouve que l'auteur s'en est bien sortie. Malheureusement la déclaration de Dean ne se trouve pas dans ce chapitre.**

**Mais tu ne devrais pas rester sur ta faim, je trouve Mary très drôle dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 7**

Les hommes étaient tous des imbéciles.

Mary en était convaincue. C'était la seule explication logique.

Ça faisait des lustres que Sam ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

Dean piquait un fard dès qu'il se trouvait en la présence de quelque chose lui rappelant de près ou de loin les anges.

Cas n'arrivait pas à garder son calme lorsque Dean se trouvait dans la même pièce, ce qui expliquait que ces temps-ci, il évitait de passer les voir le plus possible.

Elle-même n'en pouvait plus.

Et Bobby, dans tout ça, était d'une humeur massacrante : les ondes négatives que chacun émettaient sous son toit lui taper sur le système.

Et le fait qu'elle soit entourait d'hommes, exclusivement, n'arrangeait rien.

Ils continuaient stupidement à ignorer les problèmes des autres. Parce que ça aurait fait belle lurette que ces problèmes auraient disparu, si seulement ils se décidaient enfin à en parler aux autres.

Était-elle vraiment la seul à pouvoir le voir ?

Elle avait raison : les hommes étaient tous des imbéciles.

Elle soupira.

Ce matin, elle s'était réveillé dégoûté à l'idée de devoir porter les même fringues chaque jours.

Elle aurait aimé avoir préparé des affaires de rechanges.

Mais malheureusement ces seules options étaient de continuer à laver ce qu'elle portait à présent où d'aller récupérer des vieille fringues, qui appartenait à Dean ou à Sam lorsqu'ils avaient son âge, et que Bobby avait sûrement fourrés dans un coin.

Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle devait impérativement faire remarquer à Bobby, lorsqu'elle serait rentrée à son époque, qu'il aurait dû choisir un endroit convenable pour les entreposer, et qu'il aurait pu les laver et les ranger ailleurs que dans le grenier. Où elle se trouvait à présent.

Elle venait de mettre la main sur un sac plastique dont le contenu : jean troué et t-shirt à l'effigie de groupes de rocks, devait surement appartenir à Dean.

Mary soupira de nouveau.

Elle extirpa les quelques t-shirts qui pouvait faire l'affaire. Elle ne sentait pas prête à porter des jeans pour hommes. C'était trop lui en demander.

C'est donc flanqué de son nouveau t-shirt qu'elle descendit pour découvrir que Castiel et les frères s'apprêtait à partir.

Sans elle.

Il. N'en. Était. Pas. Question.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Dean prit un contrit qui faisait parfaitement écho à celui que Sam arborait à présent. Castiel pour sa part semblait surpris de leur réaction.

Il se tourna vers eux et demanda :

_Vous ne lui avait rien dit ?

Les Winchesters du passé tressaillirent.

_Ils ne m'ont pas dit quoi ? Exigea Mary alors que le sang lui montait à la tête.

_Il parte en chasse, expliqua Castiel d'une voix qui laissait paraître une confusion croissante, elle n'est pas loin de notre position et comme ils sont les plus proches, ils vont y aller, seuls, avec moi pour les accompagner. Ils ne voulaient pas te mettre en danger. Et...apparemment...ils ne t'ont rien dit.

Il se tourna vers Sam.

_Pourquoi ?

Et pourquoi se tournait-il vers Sam, au juste ?

En faite, tout le monde avait conscience que s'il s'était tourné vers Dean, sa colère se serait évaporé d'un coup, chose dont il ne pouvait pas se permettre s'il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ce qui pour tous ceux se trouvant dans la pièce était une évidence.

C'est pourquoi, Sam se contenta de répondre :

_Heu, eh bien, tu l'as dit toi-même. Pour la mettre à l'abri du danger.

Castiel grimaça.

_Oui, je le sais déjà. Mais il aurait été judicieux de lui en parler, comme je vous l'avait conseillé. C'est une chasseuse qui vient du futur, elle aurait pu nous donner des informations sur la créature que nous pourchassons et que nous n'avons pas encore.

_A ouais, comme quoi ? Demanda Dean joignant ainsi la conversation.

Il évitait Cas du regard et se focalisait sur Mary bien qu'il puisse toujours percevoir la silhouette de l'ange en périphérie.

_Contrairement à la croyance populaire, déclara Mary un sourire suffisant au lèvre, les vampire ne brillent pas quand ils sont exposés aux rayons du soleil.

Sam ne put retenir le fou rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

A la décharge de Mary, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Sam rire de si bon cœur. C'est pourquoi, Dean décida de rentrer dans son jeu en signe de reconnaissance.

_Ah, vraiment. Waouh. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font alors ?

Elle riait à présent et lui répondit.

_Ils disparaissent dans un grand Boom.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle mima une explosion. Ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un sourire amusé à Castiel.

_Mais vraiment, je sais me défendre. Je suis une chasseuse, même si j'en ai pas l'air.

Dean secoua la tête de dérision.

_Ouais, et dans mon vieux t-shirt Led Zeppelin qui te donne l'air d'un clown, t'as l'air autant d'une chasseuse que Sam quand il avait dix ans.

Sam grogna face à la comparaison peu flatteuse et lança à son frère un bras d'honneur que Dean lui rendit immédiatement.

Castiel se renfrogna.

_Je suis d'accord avec Dean.

Mary prit un air surpris : Castiel avait enfin cessé d'ignorer Dean...et lui lançait-il un regard en coin ? Vu l'expression qu'affichait Dean à présent, elle n'avait pas rêvé.

_J'ai peur...moi aussi que tu ne sois pas en sécurité. Bien que je sache que ce soit inutile, ajouta-t-il tout bas pour que Mary soit le seul à l'entendre.

Sam soupira.

_Bon, je sais les gars que l'idée d'emmener une gamine de dix-huit ans en chasse avec nous n'ait pas terrible mais...

Il la fixa du regard et l'observa attentivement. Il savait qu'elle était plus que ça.

_Mais c'est une chasseuse, elle sait ce qui l'attend. En plus, elle vient du futur...Elle pourrait savoir des choses qu'on ignore. Elle pourrait nous être utile sur le terrain.

Il haussa les épaules.

_Sérieusement, ça fait vraiment un moment qu'elle est coincée ici, avoir un peu d'air frais lui fera du bien même si c'est durant une chasse.

Il haussa les épaules pour ponctuer ses dires et se rassit sur le canapé.

_Mais bon de toute façon, c'est à Dean de décider.

Mary décida d'intervenir.

_Écoutez, juste avant qu'on me zappe ici mes parents étaient partis en chasse, je l'ai déjà mentionné. Ils ont insisté pour me laisser à la maison. J'ai eu l'impression d'être mis en touche. D'autant plus que de nous trois, c'est moi qui me débrouille le mieux.

Devant leur air perplexe, elle ajouta :

_Faite-moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle.

Elle continua :

_Si il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous aider.

Devant l'air encore réticent de Dean, elle crut bon de renchérir :

_Au moins dite moi à quoi vous avez à faire avant de vous décider.

Dean soupira.

_C'est juste un fantôme. Rien de bien difficile, la routine quoi.

Mary souriait à présent.

_Alors là, il faut que vous m'emmeniez. J'adore jouer les Ghostbusters(1). Et si vous avez besoin d'exorciser qui que ce soit si on tombe sur quelqu'un de possédé, mon latin est de première qualité.

_Mieux que Sammy ? Demanda Dean en voyant à quel point elle était sérieuse.

Mary acquiesça et adressa à Sam un léger sourire de gratitude qu'il ne compris pas.

_Ouais, définitivement. Je le jure.

Sur ce, elle baissa les yeux.

_Alors...je peux venir ?

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_Tu sais tirer avec une arme à feu ?

Elle sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_A quel point sais-tu t'en servir ?

Elle soupira.

Elle se dirigea vers Dean et, arrivé à son niveau, elle se baissa pour saisir l'arme qu'il cachait sur lui et dont l'emplacement n'était connu, théoriquement, que de lui.

_Tu n'es pas le seul qui cache son arme à cet endroit, Dean. Expliqua-t-elle devant son air confus et incrédule.

Elle se détourna et soudainement tira plusieurs fois en plein dans le mille sur la cible qui se trouvait accroché au mur de Bobby. Elle rendit l'arme à Dean et sourit.

_Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour toi, votre altesse.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il fouilla dans leur sac et en extirpa une de ses propres armes, dont elle avait soi-disant passant hérité dans le futur (un fait qu'elle se garda bien de faire remarquer).

_Donc, je peux venir ?

Dean acquiesça avec réticence alors que Sam soupirait.

_Elle peut prendre soin d'elle, Dean, relaxe.

Mais Castiel était tout aussi inquiet. Sam le remarqua et grogna son mécontentement :

_Non, pas toi aussi Cas. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire.

Il tourna son regard vers Mary.

_Mary dit à tes parents de substitution qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter et que tous ira bien.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il sut, vu le regard que Mary lui lança, qu'il allait devoir avoir une petite conversation avec elle. L'ange et le chasseur de leur côté semblait s'être adoucis.

_Il a raison les gars. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, d'accord ? Je sais que Sam est un monsieur je-sais-tout et, ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais malheureusement, dans ce cas, il a raison. Je sais me défendre.

Devant son petit trait d'humour, Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Cas de froncer un sourcil de désapprobation et Sam de lever les yeux au ciel tout en grommelant que Dean avait déteint sur elle.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la propriété de Bobby.

_Ça ressemblait au bon vieux temps_, pensa d'abord Mary avant de rectifier, _non...ça ressemblait au bon vieux temps de son époque._

Le peu qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cette chasse était tout sauf facile. Tout semblait aller de travers.

Ils avaient bien trouvé les tombes, avaient versé le sel sur les ossements et se préparaient à les brûlés. Quand tout à coup Mary sentit la température chuté brutalement (signe avant-coureur de l'apparition imminente d'un fantôme).

_Dean, murmura-t-elle, sachant qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

De son côté Castiel se tenait sur ses gardes, ayant lui aussi ressentit le changement de température dans l'atmosphère.

_Quoi ? S'exclama l'aîné des chasseurs, sur ton laissant entendre son exaspération.

Il voulait en finir et rentré le plus tôt possible. Cas avait affiché une mine de chien battu toute la soirée et Dean voulait découvrir pourquoi.

_Ils sont ici, déclara Castiel.

Et sur ces mots, ils attaquèrent.

Il y avait plus d'un esprit, qui dans un effort commun, projetèrent violemment Sam et Dean chacun de leur côté.

Le premier réflexe de Dean fut de tirer mais il souvint bien vite que ce type d'arme ne fonctionner pas sur les fantômes.

De sa position près des tombes, Castiel secouait la tête déconcerté. Face à son hésitation, Mary lui conseilla :

_En cas de doute, descend Casper.

Bien sur la référence cinématographique lui passa au-dessus.

C'est là que Mary remarqua que les esprits ne s'attaquaient qu'aux frères. Castiel l'avait aussi remarqué et se précipita pour porter assistance à Dean. L'ange murmura une prière à en Enochien et l'esprit disparu tout simplement.

Malheureusement, Dean avait aussi remarqué que les esprits avaient adopté la ligne de conduite : « n'attaquons que les frères Winchester ».

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi n'en ont-ils qu'après moi et Sammy. Cas, je comprends vu que c'est un ange. Mais pourquoi pas Mary ?

Sans crier gare, le visage de Dean vira au blanc. Sam venait à peine de se relever après avoir renversé du sel sur des ossements quand tout à coup un autre fantôme apparu derrière lui. Un fantôme qu'il ne vit pas venir.

_Sammy.

Soudainement, Mary ne pouvait plus respirer. Cette esprit était sur le point d'attaquer Sam. Cette esprit allait blesser son oncle. Elle devait intervenir même si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire aller sûrement faire péter sa couverture, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Dean et Castiel affichèrent un air ahuri quand Mary se mit soudainement à briller et murmurer des mots étranges. Des mots qui approfondir l'ahurissement de Castiel.

Sur ce, les esprits disparurent et le sol sur lequel se trouvait les tombes s'enflammèrent comme un feu de joie.

Mary ne brillait plus et avait les yeux fermés à présent. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, c'est pour tomber nez à nez avec le regard incrédule de Sam, Castiel et Dean.

_Dean, elle a incanté en Enochien, murmura Cas.

_Quoi ? S'écria Dean.

Sam haletait. Il n'arrivait pas à relier la surprise de Castiel et se qui venait de se passer.

Paniquée à l'idée de leur faire face, Mary disparue.

Dean écarquilla les yeux et tourna dans tous les sens pour rechercher Mary.

_Cas, demanda-t-il sur un ton affolé, Cas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-elle partie, Cas ?

L'ange avait ouvert, puis refermé la bouche alors qu'une inquiétude diffuse montait en lui, aussi sûrement qu'elle semblait assaillir Dean. Pourquoi et depuis quand se mettaient-ils dans tout leur états pour une fille qui venait du futur.

_Dean, elle possède la grâce du Seigneur. Je l'ai sentie.

Dean écarquilla les yeux.

_Donc en fait, Mary est un ange ?

Castiel secoua la tête négativement.

L'inquiétude, l'émerveillement et même la confusion se disputait dans son esprit.

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Je le lui ai demandé mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle était née dans l'enveloppe qu'elle habite. Je ne sais pas Dean. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux la retrouver et m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Ne pas savoir, la savoir loin de nous, je n'arrive pas à le supporter.

Dean devait bien l'admettre : il ressentait exactement la même chose. Tout à coup, Castiel céda à la panique :

_Dean, et si c'était ma faute ? Si je l'avais poussée à bout en lui posant trop de question ? Elle voulait tellement me prouver qu'elle n'était pas un ange et si...

Dean n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de l'ange : quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la crainte et l'incertitude.

_Et si c'était moi la cause de sa disparition, et si maintenant elle se trouvait en danger. A-t-elle peur d'être jugé par un ange du Seigneur. Dean est si...

Dean ne pouvait supporter de voir Castiel dans un tel état. Il l'attira à lui et le serra tous contre lui, tous en lui massant le dos doucement pour le calmer. Si la gamine lui avait appris quoi que ce soit durant son court séjour parmi eux, c'est qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte de montrer les sentiments que Castiel lui inspirait devant qui que ce soit.

_Chut, Cas. Relaxe. C'est probablement juste les nerfs qui lâchent. Donne-lui du temps, tout ira bien. Rien n'est de ta faute. On va finir par la retrouver, tu m'entends ?

L'ange fondit, _**fondit**_ dans ses bras et Dean sentit que son cœur en faisant tout autant.

_Je te crois Dean.

Sam, qui observait la scène, était soulagé que son frère et l'ange aient enfin décidé de regarder la vérité en face.

Tout cela était bien beau mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'éterniser. C'est donc par un raclement de gorge qu'il les fit redescendre sur terre.

Peu après, Sam réussit à les traîner vers la voiture et ils prirent enfin la direction qui les ramènerait chez Bobby.

La soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

(1) Ndlr S.O.S. Fantômes en français est un film sorti en 1984 qui raconte l'histoire de 4 chercheurs virés de leurs postes qui décide de monter une agence de chasseurs de fantômes.

**Toute mimi cette fin. La fin est proche. Le couple Castiel/Dean est en passe de devenir officiel...**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 8a

**Titre: I am Winchester**

**Auteur: Heart Torn Out**

**Pairing: slash Dean/Castiel**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Merci à zaika pour sa review, je suis flattée d'en avoir reçu une seconde si peut de temps après la première.**

**Je sais que théoriquement je devais poster le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue aujourdhui...Mais voila, je n'ai toujours pas fini le chapitre. C'était censé être le plus long. Comme je voulais pas vous donner de fausse joie en postant une note à la place d'un chapitre, j'ai décidé de poster ce que j'avais déjà. Je pense que ça vous aidera à pacienter d'ici la semaine prochaine...**

**Marianclea, j'espère que ce chapitre répondera à tes attentes...séquence émotion entre Cas et Dean!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 8a**

Mary était assise sur le toit de Bobby, si haut perché que les Winchesters et l'ange ne pouvaient pas discerner sa présence.

Elle soupira.

Utiliser ses pouvoirs avait été un acte stupide mais rien que d'envisager l'alternative...un frisson la parcourut, John l'aurait tuée si elle avait laissé quoi ce soit blesser son père.

De son point d'observation, Mary put constater que l'aîné des Winchester et l'ange se tenaient proche l'un de l'autre et qu'ils se tenaient même la main lorsqu'ils pensaient que Sam avait l'attention occupé ailleurs. Face à cette scène si familière, elle ressentit un profond mal du pays. Étaient-ils enlacés ainsi dans le futur à attendre son retour ?

_Stupide chasseur, marmonna-t-elle, stupide ange des armés célestes.

Son regard s'arrêta à nouveau sur Dean. Elle soupira.

_Stupide Winchester dit le lui.

Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur Castiel.

_Et toi, stupide ange du Seigneur dit le lui.

Puis d'un coup, l'idée lui vint que de tous c'était sur elle que reposait le blâme.

_Mais en fait, quand j'y pense c'est moi qui suis la plus stupide de tous. Si je leur avait tout dit dès le début, ils se seraient déjà ensemble à l'heure qu'il est.

Jurant face à sa propre stupidité, elle marmonna :

_Stupide ange Winchester du Seigneur.

Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qui elle était tant que les deux hommes n'admettaient pas leurs sentiments l'un à autre.

Quel ne fut donc pas sa surprise quand elle vit, de son perchoir, que c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le plus surprenant dans tout ça : c'est que ça ne se déroulait pas du tout comme on le lui avait raconté.

A dire vrai, elle trouvait ça plutôt bizarre.

Dean pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'ange l'inquiétude et la confusion qui le rongeait. Il se demandait où leur invité du futur était bien passée.

Dean ressentait lui aussi cet étrange désir de baby-sitter la pauvre adolescente, ce que ses parents dans le futur faisaient déjà bien assez d'après la gamine. Mais une part de lui ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et apparemment Cas avait le même problème, ce qui plongeait celui-ci dans la confusion la plus totale. Une confusion que Dean voulait faire disparaître.

Ce qui, maintenant qu'il y repensait, lui rappelait qu'il devrait un jour prendre son courage à deux mains et confesser ses sentiments à Cas.

Il l'avait plus ou moins promis à Mary. Donc se serait peut-être le moment de tenir sa promesse. Mais, sérieusement, quand le moment sera le bon ? C'est quoi ce conseille à la con ?

_Ça va, Cas ? Se décida-t-il à ajouter.

Il lui suffirait d'amener la conversation sur le sujet, voilà tout.

L'ange soupira.

_Dean, je...je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et qu'on ne puisse rien faire ?

Dean comprenait son point de vue.

_Ouais, moi aussi je ressens la même chose. Bizarre, non ? Sam et Bobby ne semblent pas affecter. Elle utilise peut être ses pouvoirs sur nous ?

Bien que Dean ne l'ai pas dit à voix haute, la suggestion que leur sentiments envers la gamine ne soient pas réel était implicite. Un fait que Castiel avait du mal à accepter.

Castiel secoua la tête et hésita avant d'ajouter :

_ C'est la seconde fois dans ma vie que je ressens autant d'affection et d'inquiétude pour un être humain.

Dean ressentit une vague immédiate de jalousie. Il savait que c'était pathétique de sa part mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il aimait son ange de tout son cœur. L'idée qu'un autre humain, mis à part l'adolescente (un fait qui le rendait stupidement heureux) puisse détenir son affection, le rendait fou.

Dean devait absolument découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

_Ah, vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, soulagé qu'ils soient seuls et que Sammy ne soit pas témoin de sa crise de jalousie. Qui est ce ? Qu'est ce qui le rend si intéressant, si spécial ? Commet a-t-il réussi à attirer l'attention du plus extraordinaire ange du paradis et...

A la grande surprise de Dean, Cas interrompit sa tirade en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Un sourire fleurissait sur son visage.

_Dean, déclara-t-il alors que son sourire (qui faisait fondre Dean) s'élargissait, Dean c'est de toi que je parle.

Les yeux du chasseur s'écarquillèrent.

_Tu es la seule autre personne pour laquelle je ressens ce genre de sentiments et crois moi, j'en suis le premier étonné. Les anges ne sont pas censés ressentir des sentiments. Pas envers les humains et encore moins en placer un au-dessus des autres... Mais Dean tu es spécial. Ton âme est splendide,tu as un cœur en or, ton aura brille tellement et tu places toujours les désirs des autres avant les tiens, même ceux de Mary et tu...tu...

L'ange était-il en train de bégayer ?

_Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que je...je

Dire prit une inspiration profonde et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Dean.

_Je t'aime Dean Winchester.

Puis il ferma les yeux, comme s'il craignait d'être rejeté.

Dean, pareille à lui-même, profita de la situation.

Évidement.

Il l'embrassa.

L'ange haleta. D'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux puis les referma pour se concentrer sur le baiser. Il fit basculer Dean sur le dos, le pressant contre le canapé sur lequel ils se trouvaient assis. Pressant sa bouche contre la sienne, il attaqua les lèvres de Dean, profitant de l'instant présent.

_Je, haleta Dean entre chaque baiser, t'aime tant Cas.

Il gémit alors dans la bouche de l'ange. Castiel sentait l'excitation monter en lui, il était positivement enchanté de la réaction qu'il provoquait chez Dean.

C'est là que Mary décida qu'il serait peut être judicieux de faire connaître sa présence.

Histoire de ne pas avoir à assister à une scène érotique entre un ange et un chasseur, surtout pas **cet** ange et **ce** chasseur.

_Hum, toussota-t-elle, gênée.

C'était une situation assez embarrassante au possible et elle avait toute les raisons possible et imaginable de les interrompre.

Castiel se redressa brusquement et s'écarta précipitamment de Dean. Dean, de son côté, se redressa en position assise, raide comme un piquet. Ils avaient l'air d'enfants de chœur qu'on aurait pris en flagrant délit alors qu'ils dessinaient des moustaches au petit Jésus. A les voir ainsi maintenant, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de superposer leurs images avec celle leur double du futur. Mary dut vraiment lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_Je vois que vous avez enfin prit les choses en main.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Les deux hommes qui semblaient enfin se reprendre se rapprochèrent de Mary.

_Ouais, déclara Dean lentement en attirant Castiel contre lui en entourant sa taille d'un bras.

La présence de Mary était différente. Il se dégageait d'elle une impression de puissance qui ressemblait presque à la présence angélique que dégageait Cas. C'était une sensation déconcertante.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

_Mary, où était tu ? Que faisais-tu? Qu'est qui s'est passé cimetière ?

Il prit un air renfrogné. Dean se prit a pensé que le visage de l'ange n'avait jamais été aussi adorable.

_Comment sais-tu parler Enochien ?

Elle déglutit et finit par répondre :

_Attendez une minute. Je vais tout vous expliquez. Je devais juste m'assurer que tout se passe comme prévu.

La question suivante vient de Dean.

_Qu'est ce qui devait se passer comme prévu.

Elle sourit et les désigna d'un geste de la main.

_Vous.

En premier lieu le visage de Dean exprimait la confusion la plus complète et tout à coup une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard et c'est sur un ton courroucé qu'il s'exclama :

_Tu jouais à l'agence matrimoniale avec nous ?

Elle déglutit à nouveau.

Castiel affichait le même air courroucé que Dean à présent.

_Non, répondit elle, vous ne comprenez pas...vous ne savez pas qui je suis...je suis...

_Un ange, termina Dean, sur de l'authenticité de sa déclaration.

Elle eut un sourire suffisant.

_La réaction allergique que j'ai eue la dernière fois, tu te rappelles ?

Ce détail lui était sorti de la tête.

_C'était une réaction ne peut plus réel, idiot.

Castiel se renfrogna et son visage se détendit alors que la réponse lui vient soudainement :

_Nephelim.

Cette manière qu'il avait de la désigner mit Mary mal à l'aise.

_Non, pas vraiment. C'est vrai que... je suis mi- ange, mi- humaine.

Dean secoua la tête négativement, il lâcha Cas un instant pour se rapprocher d'elle pour rechercher dans ses yeux toutes traces de duplicité.

_Dans ce cas tu es une Nephelim. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas être désigné tel quel que tu n'en es pas une techniquement.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête en signe de dénégation, elle cherchait un moyen de leur faire comprendre.

_Non, techniquement un Nephelim est l'enfant résultant de l'union des filles de l'homme et des fils de Dieu.

_Donc ta mère était un ange et ton père un humain ? Demanda Dean qui essayait de trouver le sens de ses paroles.

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

_Non.

Castiel s'était lui aussi approché à présent, son visage exprimant la confusion la plus total.

_C'est la seul alternative possible. C'est soit l'un ou l'autre. Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

Dean se tendit en voyant son ange si perturbé.

_Qui es tu ? Exigea-t-il sur un ton dur et cinglant.

Il en avait marre de se faire manipuler.

_Ta fille, explosa Mary.

Dean recula d'un pas. Sa main couvrit sa bouche précipitamment et son regard se posa sur Castiel avant qu'elle ne bafouille :

_...La sienne...

Dean eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher une part de lui. Elle était ...mais alors ça voulait dire...qu'en était-il de lui et Cas ?

Dean secouait la tête en signe de dénégation. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Castiel s'allumer une lueur de compréhension, mais aussi de peine. Il savait que l'ange renoncerait à son propre bonheur s'il avait la certitude que Dean serait heureux sans lui. Castiel sentit son univers s'écrouler. Dean ne pourrait jamais abandonner sa future famille pour...pour un _putain d'ange_.

Dean avait perdu sa voix. Il tenta une première fois, puis une seconde de confirmer.

_Tu es...ma fille ?

Elle acquiesça lentement, étreinte par une soudaine vague d'appréhension, la réaction de ses parents étaient bizarre...

_Avec qui ?

A présent, c'était au tour de Mary de se sentir confuse. Elle venait juste de le leur dire. Alors pourquoi affichaient-ils des airs traumatisés... ? Ou alors, attendez... Il ne croyait quand même pas...Oups.

_Récapitulons, juste pour voir. Tu penses que je suis juste ta fille ? Demanda-t-elle à Dean.

Il prit un air confus et échangea un regard avec Castiel.

_Heu...c'est pas ce que tu voulais dire ? Parce que sinon ça n'avait aucun sens.

_Non, répondit elle, clairement.

Maintenant, ils ne comprenaient plus rien.

Elle pointa Cas.

_Lui.

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Dean de ressentir la peine et le désespoir qui avait saisi Castiel un peu plus tôt. Il avait quitté le chasseur dans le futur ? Impensable !

Mary remarqua le regard blessé qu'ils échangèrent et se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait encore pas compris.

_Non, non, non ! Vous craignait un max ! Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez devenus bouchés avec l'âge ! Non en fait, vous avez toujours été comme ça.

Dean prit une grande inspiration et demanda calmement :

_De qui est tu la fille : lui où moi ?

Il savait que quel que soit la réponse, cela lui ferait mal mais il devait savoir...

_ Les deux.

Dean se figea. Il prit ce qui sembla une éternité avant qu'il ne puisse rencontrer les yeux de l'ange. On pouvait lire sur son visage un mélange d'horreur, de confusion...et était-ce du bonheur ? Peut-être. Dean ressentait lui aussi un tiraillement au niveau du cœur dont il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la provenance.

_ Hein ? Répète un peu pour voir.

Mary soupira. Merde. C'était plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait prévue.

_Ok. Je m'appelle Mary Zion Winchester. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je viens de Lawrence, dans l'état du Kansas. Les noms de mes parents sont Dean et Castiel Winchester. Tu piges?

**Ça y est, c'est officiel ! Dean et Cas savent enfin la vérité !**

**La réaction face à la bombe que Mary vient de leur lâcher dans la seconde partie.**

**A la semaine prochaine ! **


	10. Chapter 8b

**Titre: I am Winchester**

**Auteur: Heart Torn Out**

**Pairing: slash Dean/Castiel**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Merci à Marianclea, zaika et pour leurs reviews, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me motiver et finir ce chapitre.**

**Ça a été un travail de longue haleine...mais finalement c'est terminé. Il me reste juste l'épilogue qui sera très cours.**

**Cette seconde partie est assez drôle, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que moi...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8b**

Dean ouvrit la bouche ébahie. Il comprenait tout à présent. Pourquoi elle évitait de distinguer ses parents en les appelant mon père ou ma mère. Ses goûts en matière de langues et de musiques. Sa façon d'être. Son trench-coat en cuir. Le fait qu'elle soit mi- ange, mi- humaine et qu'elle puisse incanter en Enochien comme une chef.

_Corinthiens 1, versets 12 et 13, déclara Castiel soudainement.

_Aujourd'hui nous voyons au moyen d'un miroir, d'une manière obscure, mais alors nous verrons face à face ; aujourd'hui je connais en partie, mais alors je connaîtrai comme j'ai été connu.

Maintenant donc ces trois choses demeurent : la foi, l'espérance, la charité ; mais la plus grande de ces choses, c'est la charité(1), récita Mary.

_Cantiques 6:3? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

_Je suis à mon bien-aimé, et mon bien-aimé est à moi, répondit Mary.

_ Lévitique 18:2, ajouta l'ange prudemment.

Le visage de Mary s'assombrit, on aurait dit qu'on l'avait forcé à avaler un citron mais elle récita tout de même.

_Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination.

Elle renifla de mépris.

_Sérieusement, les gus qui ont écrit la bible étaient une bande de retardés homophobes.

Le visage de Castiel affichait un air ébahi.

_Ça va, Cas, s'enquit Dean, inquiet.

Il se demandait comment l'ange prenait l'étrange nouvelle.

L'ange rougit.

_Si un jour, je perdais ma grâce et devenais...humain...je m'étais promis...si j'avais jamais ...des enfants...de leur apprendre..., bafouilla Cas.

_La bible par cœur ? Finit Mary pour lui.

Castiel acquiesça, stupéfait.

_Tu l'as fait. Johnny était dégoûté, mais quand oncle Sam s'est mis au latin il a pas eu le choix.

Dean fronça les sourcils absorbé dans ses pensées.

_Johnny ? Tu as un frère ?

Son cœur manqua un battement face à cette question.

_Non, répondit-elle avant de se lancer, Johnny est mon cousin.

Elle souriait à présent.

_C'est le fils de Sam, en fait.

Cela eut pour effet de faire sourire Dean. Son frère aurait une famille dans le futur. Il avait une famille dans le futur...Avec Cas. Comment c'était possible ?

_Hmm...Je me plains pas mais quand tu dis qu'on est tous les deux tes parents...ça veut dire quoi exactement ? On t'a adopté ou alors...? Dean laissa la question en suspens.

Il se tourna vers l'ange qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas affiché son bonheur à la vue de tous. Dean sourit, lui prit la main et la serra tendrement dans la sienne. Vu comment la situation avait tourné, il était inutile de se cacher.

_Non, je suis votre fille dans tous les sens du terme. Je possède un morceau de l'âme de Dean et une petite partie de la grâce angélique de Cas, leur expliqua-t-elle.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle le coupa :

_Désolée mais je crois pas qu'Il me laisse vous dire comment vous m'avez conçu.

_Qui ne veut pas qu'on sache, se décida à demander l'ange.

Mary sourit.

T

_Attends, interrompit Dean qui venait de faire le rapprochement, Gabe est vivant ? Il était bien là ? Sam...

_Sam a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. S'il savait ce qui est censé se passer dans le futur...il y a plein d'événement important qui se verrait effacer. Dean tu comprends, c'est important ?

L'espace d'une effrayante seconde, Mary eut l'impression que son père allait s'énerver contre elle, mais il finit par acquiescer.

_Ok. Oui, Gabriel est vivant. Dans le futur. Dieu le ressuscitera plus tard. Et il ne reverra Sam qu'après sa disparition.

_La disparition de qui ? Demanda Dean.

Mary déglutit à présent et baissa les yeux. Dean avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

_Sara. Sara Blake. Elle...c'est elle la mère de John. La femme de ...Sam.

Elle déglutit à nouveau avec difficulté.

_Oh, non..., murmura Dean, quand ?

Mary se frotta les yeux.

_J'avais douze ans, John dix. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le surnaturel, juste un bête accident de voiture.

Après ça, Sam est passé par une mauvaise passe. Un an plus tard, Gabe réapparaît, chamboulé et complètement confus. Mais il a fini par s'en remettre.

Elle souriait maintenant.

_Ils se sont unis l'été qui a suivi, se décida-t-elle à ajouter, Johnny était au ange.

_Tu l'appelles John, interrompit Castiel en s'immisçant dans la conversation, toi et ton cousin avaient reçu le nom des parents de Dean et Sam.

Mary Acquiesça.

_Ah. Ouais...Cassells a raison. C'est tout à fait ça.

_Cassells, questionna l'ange.

Mary piqua un fard.

_Désolée, mais j'ai deux pères, vous vous rappelez ? Dean, c'est papa et toi c'est père...mais tu m'as toujours laissé un peu plus de liberté quant à la marnière de te désigner. Cassells est un de tes surnoms.

Dean quant à lui ne s'en était toujours pas remis : il avait une fille...avec Cas. C'était un des trucs les plus bizarres qu'il ait eu vu dans sa vie. Et en tant que chasseur, il en avait vu une bonne paire, c'était le cas de le dire.

_Pour finir, c'est quoi la raison de ta visite, finit-il par demander.

Il avait une envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se renfrogna.

_Comme c'est Dieu qui m'a envoyé ici. Je me suis dit...Enfin je crois qu'il voulait que je vous mette ensemble.

Ça fait un moment que l'idée lui trottait dans la tête et c'était la conclusion qui s'était imposé naturellement à elle.

_Tu vois, je blague toujours en disant que c'est grâce à moi que vous vous êtes avoué vos sentiments. J'aurais jamais cru que ce soit vrai en fin de compte. En fait, je crois que Dieu m'a envoyé ici pour être sur que vous vous mettiez ensemble, pour assurer ma conception. Merde, je suis à l'origine de ma propre création.

Son regard s'assombrit. Elle existait pour une raison précise. Pas une qui lui fasse plaisir. Et encore moins ses parents qui l'attendaient dans le futur.

Dean était perdu, vraiment perdu. Mais Castiel qui avait suivi, lui, constata calmement :

_Mon père a induit un paradoxe dans ce cas.

Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante.

_Oui, tout à fait ! Et c'est pour ça que tu es celui qui m'a permis de passer mes examens de physique en première, Castiel lui rendit son sourire.

C'est là que Dean qui n'en pouvait plus demanda :

_Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Il ne venait pas de dire ça, non...Si ?

Mary sourit.

_Toi aussi Cas, viens par là...

Dean se rapprocha de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui. Il se rendit enfin compte que la couleur des yeux de l'adolescente était semblable à la sienne et qu'elle tenait la couleur de ces cheveux de Cas.

Elle avait les traits caractéristiques d'une Winchester, mais avec le nez et la bouche de Castiel. Des lèvres douces et pulpeuses que Dean rêvait d'embrasser à nouveau. Elle avait la silhouette longiligne de Cas couplé à une carrure athlétique qu'elle avait hérité de Dean.

Oh, Mary était parfaite. Une puissante vague de satisfaction l'envahie quand il réalisa qu'il avait une fille et une famille, un avenir. Il fut étreint par un étrange sentiment de déjà vu : l'ironie de la situation lui rappelait furieusement sa rencontre avec ses propres parents dans le passé.

C'est là que Dean se souvient :

_Attends, Sammy et Gabe ? Tu veux dire, ensemble, en couple ? Sam est gay ? Demanda Dean.

Il lâcha Mary et laissa sa place à Cas.

Castiel et Mary le fusillèrent du regard.

_Dean, tu es gay.

Le chasseur secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

_Non, Cas est cas spécial. Il est le seul homme qui m'ait jamais attiré. La seule personne, je devrais dire. Car même les femmes, ses temps si, ne m'intéressent pas.

Il prit conscience d'une chose : il aimait Cas plus que tout, plus que les femmes même. Peut-être même plus que les tartes ?

Définitivement... quoi que Cas couvert de garniture de tartre...

Il allait être envoyé en enfer... encore...C'était un fait établi à présent.

Castiel sourit et murmura doucement à l'oreille du chasseur qui se mit à rougir. Ce qui fit lever les yeux de leur future fille au ciel.

_Hé ho. Je suis votre fille, là ? C'est quoi les cachotteries que vous me faisait.

Soudainement, elle pâlit.

_Heu...à moins que ce soit des préliminaires ? Parce que là si c'est ça, continuaient. La dernière fois que je suis allée dans votre chambre pour prendre le petit déjeuner, j'avais seize ans, je suis rentrée sans toquer...

Elle frissonna.

_John se demande encore pourquoi je tressaille à chaque fois qu'on va prendre une glace.

_Je le jure devant Dieu ! Si jamais vous ne mettez pas une chaussette sur la poignée de porte et traumatisez mon pauvre oncle en le laissant vous surprendre en pleine action... !

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils auraient des relations physiques dans le futur ?

L'information les satisfaisait pleinement.

_Alors quoi de neuf dans le future, s'enquit Dean.

_Pas grand-chose, hmm..., répondit-elle pensive.

_Hum...toi et père êtes heureux, les meilleurs parents qui soient. Je suis heureuse, on chasse tous ensemble, l'**impala** m'appartient à présent.

Dean sourit en entendant la nouvelle.

_Je m'occupe bien d'elle, ne t'en fais pas.

L'aîné des Winchester se contenta de grogna face à son affirmation.

_Quoi d'autre. Chuck et Becky ? Ils se sont mariés.

Avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit Castiel l'interrompit :

_Tu as mentionné que Dean et moi partagions son nom de famille ?

Il avait un pressentiment à ce propos et espérer que celui-ci se réalise.

Elle sourit.

_Ouais. Vous vous êtes mariés avant de m'avoir. Dieu a même sanctifié votre union.

Elle se renfrogna.

_D'une manière détourné...

Castiel sourit à Dean qui affichait un air satisfait.

_Ça à l'air d'être un super plan, rétorqua le chasseur.

Face à leur enthousiasme, Mary se sentait inconfortable. Devait-elle les prévenir ? Qu'il avait devant eux encore une paire de calamité à affronter. Pouvait-elle empêcher certaines d'entre elles de se réaliser, leur éviter la culpabilité qui leur pesait dans le futur ? Était ce même possible ?

_Dean es ce que tu te sens bien, ces temps-ci ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Dean affichait maintenant un air surpris.

_Hein, ouais. Je vais bien, mieux que bien en fait.

Dean prit la main de Castiel et la serra dans la sienne : un acte qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le cœur de Mary se serra.

Pas étonnant que son oncle l'ai mal pris quand ils l'avaient découvert(2). Ils allaient surement devenir de plus en plus proches à mesure que l'événement se rapprochait.

Si seulement elle pouvait les aider...

_Dean, commença Mary, Papa.

Ce nouveau titre attira son attention. Elle put constater à quel point il aimait être désigné tel quel. En fait, il pourrait s'y habituait facilement.

_Dean, le 4 Mai 2012, tu vas être admis à l'hôpital et tu...Arg !

Mary s'écroula à genoux, se prenant la tête à deux mains. Sa tête ! Elle avait l'impression que des millions d'échardes s'enfonçait dans son cerveau, et ça faisait tellement mal.

_ Arg, grogna-t-elle en tombant sur le côté.

Castiel et Dean se trouvèrent à son côté immédiatement.

_Mare, Mary, ma chérie, ça va ? Demanda Dean en posant la tête de l'adolescente sur ses genoux.

Les mains de Castiel lui frottaient le dos avec douceur alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles d'apaisement en Enochien.

_Mary, qu'essayais-tu de nous dire ?

Elle haleta, puis jura. Dean la corrigea sans y penser. L'idée d'être parent lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de appesantir sur l'idée, sa fille était en peine. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider et à l'air courroucé qu'affichait Cas, leurs pouvoirs angéliques ne leurs étaient d'aucune aide.

_Dean, grogna l'ange

Il se sentait impuissant.

_Je sais, gémit Mary.

_Chut, mon bébé, lui intima Dean alors que Castiel formait des cercles concentriques sur ces tempes pour apaisait sa douleur.

Mais que se passait-il ?

Tout à coup les yeux de Mary s'ouvrir en grand et sa pupilles passa du vert au blanc. Elle lâcha alors un juron bien senti.

_Pas étonnant que vous vous souveniez de rien, murmura-t-elle, je me disais aussi...

Et sur ce, elle disparut.

Suivi de peu par Dean qui perdit alors connaissance.

**Ndlr :**

**(1)****Voici la référence du site sur lequel j'ai trouvé les traductions de ses extraits de la Bible (la King James version, la version la plus utilisé dans le monde anglo-saxon) pour ceux que ça intéressent :**

** topbible/view/bible/&livre=00003&chapitre=18&version=00001**

**Je sais ça crains...j'aurais pu le faire moi-même mais j'ai préféré vous mettre une traduction propre et professionnel plutôt qu'un truc que j'aurais trafiqué vite fait.**

**(2)****Aucune idée de ce que l'auteur veut dire. Elle fait ici surement référence aux éléments d'une possible séquelle dont elle est la seule à connaître les tenants et les aboutissants.**

**Désolée.**

**Et voilà, fin de l'histoire...Plus que l'épilogue !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Epilogue

**Titre: I am Winchester**

**Auteur: Heart Torn Out**

**Pairing: slash Dean/Castiel**

**Traductrice: Karlimer**

**Voilà, c'est fini…Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue jusqu'ici…ce sont eux qui m'ont donné le courage de m'accrocher quand j'avais l'impression de ne pas voir le bout.**

**Donc voici la conclusion de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Épilogue**

**Quelque part entre le Temps et l'Espace...**

Lorsque Mary ouvrit les yeux elle aperçue qu'elle se trouvait...nulle part ?

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Jura-t-elle en se levant.

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard d'un homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une version plus âgé de son Père.

Dieu.

_Putain de merde, jura-t-elle.

Elle tressaillit alors. Oups. Elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

_Mary Winchester?

Elle acquiesça.

_J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez complété votre mission ?

Elle acquiesça.

_Vous avez failli tous gâcher en leur disant ce qui leur restaient à affronter dans le futur.

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, mais elle se reprit bien vite. C'était peut-être le future à cette époque mais de là où elle venait, c'était du passé. Ces événements devaient se réaliser, en fait ils s'étaient déjà réalisés.

Et son intervention venait d'assurer qu'il en soit ainsi.

_Donc vous leurs avez effacés la mémoire.

L'homme acquiesça.

_Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'en empêcher ?

Il s'esclaffa.

_Non, parce que toi aussi tu vas tout oublier.

Sur ce, Mary perdit connaissance.

**20 Décembre 2010**

Quand Dean ouvrit enfin les yeux, c'est pour trouver l'ange penché au-dessus de lui, mort d'inquiétude.

Dans un premier temps, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, puis tout lui revient.

Les sorcières, comment Cas avait été blessé et comment il avait pris soin de lui. Il se souvint aussi comment cela les avaient rapprochés et comment ils avaient finalement admis être amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Dean savait à présent que, ce qu'ils partageaient, était spécial.

_Dean ?

Il cligna les yeux.

_Hé, Cas.

Il caressa la joue de l'ange tendrement, un sourire s'étirant sur ces lèvres lorsque celui-ci se pressa contre lui pour prolonger le contact.

_Hé...

Il l'embrassa doucement.

_C'est vraiment bizarre. Dis-moi, j'étais dans les vapes ?

L'ange acquiesça.

_Tout comme Sam et Bobby. En fait, toutes les personnes vivant ici se sont évanouis, je me demande bien pourquoi...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et secoua la tête.

_Trop bizarre, souligna Dean alors que l'ange l'aider à se relever.

Il sourit et l'attira tous contre lui.

_Mais on a vu plus étrange, déclara-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

Oh oui, rien ne pouvait être plus étrange que...

Dean perdit le fil de ses pensées et cligna des yeux.

_Dean ? Demanda Castiel en remarquant l'expression étrange qui passa sur le visage du chasseur.

_Cas, est-ce que le nom Mary Zion veut dire quelque chose pour toi ?

L'ange secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimacer Dean.

_Et depuis quand doit ton mettre une chaussette sur la poignée de la porte ?

Sa déclaration lui valut un regard suggestif de la part de Cas.

Il avait une raison valable à l'esprit...

**23 Novembre 2030**

Mary ouvrit les yeux.

Quelque chose d'humide lui lécher la joue, une langue rugueuse pour être exacte.

Une forte migraine lui vrillait les tempes, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Il y avait certaines choses que même ça grâce angélique ne pouvait pas soigner. Les migraines étaient l'une d'entre elles.

Ça et les crises allergiques...mais bon elle avait toujours un stylo épinéphrine en cas d'urgences.

Pourquoi pensait-elle tout à coup à ses réactions allergiques ?

Étrange.

Mary se releva et s'écarta de Spunky qui continuait de lui baver dessus. Elle ne rappelait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée évanouie au sol, les dernières heures étaient un trou noir dans sa mémoire.

Tout à coup la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Son Papa Dean Winchester et son Père Castiel, ex ange du Seigneur, son Oncle Sam, son Oncle Gabe, son grand-père Bobby et John traversèrent le pas de la porte.

Tous les hommes de sa vie.

Bien sur, ils étaient partis chasser sans elle.

Ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface à présent.

La bière, le lave-vaisselle. au sol après avoir glissé sur une flaque d'eau...

Elle s'était cognée la tête contre le comptoir (son Papa se moquait toujours de sa nature maladroite)...mais quelque chose clochait dans ses souvenirs...

Ben, voyons...

Questionner ses propres souvenirs ? Elle devenait paranoïaque, encore un peu et elle était bonne à enfermer.

Manquerait plus que ça !

Elle était un ange Winchester du Seigneur tout de même !

C'est ce qu'elle leur raconta lorsqu'ils se précipitèrent vers elle quand ils constatèrent la présence d'ecchymose et de sang sur son visage.

Elle décrivit brièvement sa soirée. Ils la grondèrent quand elle mentionna la bière mais pas trop.

Un peu plus tard, elle eut même droit à une berceuse avant de s'endormir...Metallica, bien sur.

Bien vite, les deux hommes changèrent de chanson et se mirent à chantonner une chanson bien meilleure que tous ce que Metallica ait bien pu écrire au fil des ans.

Carry On Wayward Son, l'hymne de l'état du Kansas.

Elle s'endormit aux sons de leurs voix auquel se mêlés des mots d'espoir

**_(1)Carry on my wayward son_**_  
_**_There'll be peace when you are done_**_  
_**_Lay your weary head to rest_**_  
_**_Don't you cry no more_**_  
_

(1)**Ndlr **Voici la traduction :

_Continue ma route fils_

_Il y aura la paix quand tu auras fini_

_Que ta lourde tête se repose_

_Ne pleurs plus___

**fin**


End file.
